Fingiendo mi amor por ti
by lucy-nya
Summary: a nadie le gusta que le comparen, y menos si es con tu hermana pequeña, pero si le sumamos el orgullo, la mezcla puede meterte en un lío. ikuto lo sabe bien por intentar superar a su hermanita pequeña tendrá que encontrar una esposa a contra reloj, ¿y quien mejor que su guapa secretaria?. mal summary, lo se, pero dele una oportunidad
1. cap 1 mi secretaria

_**bueno, este es mi primer fic en esta seccion, asique espero que os guste ^^  
**_

_**ni shugo chara ni sus personages me pertenecen, solo los tomo**_** prestados****  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**_.  
_**

**_Mi nuevo__ "amor"_**_  
_

**.  
**

_-Bueno hijo y que tal por allá en ….. ?- la voz de la anciana mujer tras el teléfono se notaba claramente emocionada._

_-Muy bien mama, la empresa va de maravilla-_

_-¿en serio? ¡eso es genial!, ¿sabes que tu hermana a alcanzado el primer puesto en ventas con su nuevo disco?- la cara del chico se torno un tanto molesto._

_De solo pensar que su madre estaba mas orgullosa de su hermana pequeña que de el le hacia hervir la sangre._

_-Bueno, yo, con mucho esfuerzo, he conseguido ser un gran empresario. Soy conocido mundialmente- en su mente solo estaba la intención de superar de una buena vez a su hermana._

_-Pues igual que tu hermana, ella ahora mismo esta haciendo una gira y cuando la termine con ella en unos días, volverá para llevar a cabo su boda. Todos estamos muy emocionados y esperamos que vengas, y a ser posible, con alguien especial, ya me entiendes..- los ojos del joven chispeaban de furia, ¿por que siempre tenían que compararlo con utau, el era el mayor, tendría que ser al revés- ikuto, sabes que no me gusta que a tus 27 años no hayas tenido ni una relación seria, mira a tu hermana, con 23 años y ya reconocida mundialmente, con una gran carrera y con un maravilloso y futuro esposo.-_

_la compostura y la razón de ikuto fue remplazada por el impulso y el deseo de ser el mejor haciendo que su mente se bloqueara y hablara sin pensar._

_-pues lo cierto es que si, si iré acompañado, ¡y de mi futura esposa! ADIOS!- sin dejar que souko, su madre, se despidiera, el peliazul finalizo la llamada y tras unos segundos después pensó en sus palabras..._

_Mierda! ¿Y ahora de donde sacaba el, no una novia, ¡UNA ESPOSA!_

_Mientras que pensaba en sus nuevos problemas, la puerta de su despacho fue golpeada para después dejar ver a su secretaria._

_-señor tsukiyomi, le traigo los informes que dejo el señor hotori esta mañana-_

_-esta bien, dejelos aquí en mi mesa y después los mirare-_

_una chica alta, esbelta, con porte y elegancia con cada paso, de buen cuerpo y con extraño cabello rosa, se aproximo hacia la mesa de ikuto para dejar un montón de carpetas sobre ella._

_En todo el trayecto que la chica recorrió desde la puerta hasta su escritorio, el joven la recorrió con la mirada, una, dos y tres veces._

_Cuando amu, su secretaria, se disponía a marcharse, la voz masculina del peliazul la detuvo._

_-amu, ¿me permite que la tutee?-_

_-ya lo ha hecho, señor-_

_-bien, por favor, sienta te y no me llames señor, con ikuto o amor me basta-_

_-¿disculpe?- amu arqueo una ceja un tanto desconcertaba, ¿primero la tuteaba y luego le pide que le llame "amor"?_

_-veras, tu trabajas para mi, por lo que harás lo que yo te diga- la expresión del rostro de la pelirrosa aun no habia cambiado, no entenida nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_-ocurre, que mi hermana se va a casar- prosiguió el – y mi madre insiste en compararme con ella reprochándome que aun siendo yo el mayor, nunca haya tenido una relación estable, por lo que le dije, en un momento de histeria, que estaba comprometido, no se si lo vas captando- ikuto alzo varias veces las cejas sugestibamente._

_-no no no y no... ¡NO! ¡Me niego a tener que hacer eso!-_

_-muy bien, pues estas despedida- el semblante del joven se mostraba tranquilo, mientras que la pelirrosa no cabía en su asombro._

_-¡¿QUE? ¿VA HA DESPEDIRME POR NO QUERES CASARME CON USTED?-_

_-si realmente ese es el problema, con fingir que esa boda se realizara me basta, ¡todos ganamos! Mi madre deja de compararme con mi hermana, y tu convives con un pivonazo como yo unos días y además conservas con tu puesto de trabajo-_

_-con un aumento de sueldo-_

_-no-_

_-pues no lo hago- amu se cruzo de brazos y volvió su cara para no ver a su jefe._

_-esta bien, y un aumento, pero eso requiere extras-_

_-hecho, ¿cuando empezamos y cuando terminara mi agonía?-_

_-el lunes después de comer zarparemos en el avión de la empresa y volveremos el lunes siguiente-_

_-¿la empresa tiene avión propio?-_

_-por supuesto ¿como crees que voy a los congresos?-_

_-pues en un avión publico como yo-_

_-querida, solo tu vas en avión publico, YO voy en avión privado-_

_-pues al próximo congreso, iré yo también en el de la empresa-_

_-vas aprendiendo-_

_Aquella noche..._

_nuestro protagonista se encontraba recostado en la cama observando el techo y pensando en lo ocurrido en la mañana._

_Con solo pensar "de donde saco una esposa" lo que necesitaba entro por la puerta, ¿y quien mejor que ella para hacer de esposa?_

_Guapa, lista, elegante, formal, buen cuerpo, y además, al trabajar durante tanto tiempo con el, lo conocía lo suficiente para hacerse pasar por su comprometida, lo cual lo llevaba a otro problema..._

_No sabia nada de ella._

_Pero aquel problema se lo quito de la mente, tendría tiempo en el viaje para saber lo básico, además, a partir de ahora ellos dos comerían juntos para inventar su "bonita historia de amor"_

_otro inconveniente que se le pasaba por la cabeza era el anillo._

_Necesitaban un anillo de compromiso, mañana en cuanto llegara a la oficina se la llevaría a alguna jollería y compraría el anillo._

_Todo tenia pinta de salir bien, pero no debía confiarse, siempre algo podría salir mal._

_Esa misma noche en otro lugar de la ciudad..._

_-¡¿¡QUE VAS A HACER QUE?-_

_-Tranquila rima, no es de verdad, solo tendré que fingirlo durante unos días-_

_-ya, ¿y tu que ganas con eso?- la voz de la menuda chica sonaba no muy convencida._

_-que no me despidan y un aumento-_

_-bueno, hay que reconocer que ese trabajo es un buen partido, ¡mira tu armario! ¡Y TU CASA! Sera solo un piso de soltera, pero lo grande y hermoso no se lo quita nadie, y si ya con tu sueldo te puedes permitir esto... no quiero ni imaginarme con un aumento o me entrara depresión-_

_- lo se – aguanto la risa para no ser grosera -¿eso significa que me apoyaras?-_

_-amiga, yo siempre te he apoyado y siempre lo haré, pero esto puede salir mal-_

_-¿como que?-_

_-¿que tal si os pillan?-_

_-ese es problema de mi jefe, no mio-_

_-¿y si te enamoras de el? Amu, ¡ese tipo es un engreído que no sabe amar salvo a si mismo!-_

_-lo se, pero no lo haré, y si lo hago, prometeme que me desintoxicaras-_

_-lo haré- la menuda chica abrazo a su amiga como despedida.- te veo mañana amu-_

_-esta bien rima, que descanses y ten cuidado volviendo a casa-_

_-lo tendré, pero la que tiene que tener cuidado eres tu con ese casanova suelto y tan cerca tuyo-_

_la pelirrosa soltó una pequeña risa antes de contestarle- esta bien, lo tendré-_

_tas cerrar la puerta, se apoyo de espaldas a esta._

_Con este idiota mejor andarse con pies de plomo._

_CONTINUARA..._

* * *

_**Espero que os haya gustado.**_

_**acepto criticas, sugerencias, etc.  
**_

_**no os olvideis de los RR ^^  
**_

_**¡HASTA**_** PRONTOOOO!****  
**


	2. cap 2 el anillo cierra el trato

**Bueeno, muchas gracias a baby 24119 y a koko-chan por vuestros comentarios. Espero que poco a poco el fic valla tomando audienncia.**

**bueno, aqui dejo el capitulo y disculpen si tengo algunas faltas de ortografia U.U  
**

* * *

_**capitulo 2**  
_

_**.  
**_

_**El anillo cierra el trato  
**_

_**.  
**_

_A la mañana siguiente, en la oficina..._

_-¿es usted hinamori amu?-_

_la chica un poco desconcertada asintió con la cabeza._

_-tome, han enviado este ramo para usted-_

_el hombre le entregó el ramo con 12 rosas blancas con bordes rojos junto con una pequeña tarjetita_

**_"para la chica mas hermosa del planeta_**

**_te extraño_**

**_besos."_**

_la pelirosa sonrió teniendo en mente a su antiguo amor, ¿quien si no le diría "te extraño"?_

_Aunque llevaba tiempo sin saber de el, tal vez este presente fuera como una indicación de un reencuentro próximo._

_Mientras que amu se perdía en sus recuerdos y olía las rosas, ikuto se aproximo a ella._

_-oh, veo que te han gustado mis rosas-_

_la cara de la chica perdió el color como si fuera un baso de agua, de arriba a abajo._

_Todas sus ilusiones y esperanzas al garete._

_-s-son tuyas?-_

_el chico simplemente asintió._

_-pero ¿por que?-_

_-tenia que meterme en mi papel de hombre enamorado ¿no?-_

_-¿y desde cuando esto se ha convertido en una representación?-_

_-desde ayer cuando aceptaste ayudarme, la obra parece que tiene futuro, y el reparto es genial._

_Mis padres, mi hermana, su novio y tu y yo como protagonistas, interesante ¿verdad?-_

_amu enfureció permitiendo que ikuto se diera cuenta._

_-¿estas enfadada? ¿por que? ¿no te han gustado las rosas?... ooh ya lo entiendo, pensaste que las rosas eran de otro ¿no?, ¿de algún ligue tal vez?-_

_la voz del chico se tornaba un tanto divertida, pero muy en el fondo se sentía... ¿celoso?, no, eso era imposible, su ley era "soltero para toda la vida" aunque ahora que lo pensaba, algún día dejaría de interesarle a las mujeres tanto como ahora, y tal vez en ese entonces se plantearía en tener una relación estable, tener una esposa e hijos, pero eso seria en un futuro muy lejano._

_-venga rosita, deja tus malos humos y las flores aquí, tenemos que irnos-_

_sin dejar que la chica preguntara o reprochara, el peliazul la agarro de la mano y la "arrastro" hasta el ascensor._

_-¿a donde me llevas?-_

_-a hacer oficial nuestro "compromiso"-_

_minutos después, los dos se encontraban frente las puertas de una de las mejores joyerías; ya que iba a ser su esposa, al menos que el anillo valiese la pena. A demás, así podría alardear con su hermana de la calidad de este._

_Tras estar un buen rato observando la variedad de anillos, amu se fijó en uno simple, como los de matrimonio, salvo que este tenia incrustado un pequeño diamante en el centro y otros dos un poco mas pequeños a los lados._

_A pesar de las quejas de ikuto por ser demasiado simple, finalmente escogieron ese._

_aquella pequeña discusión un tanto divertida para los demás clientes y dependientes de la tienda, hizo que el chico que los atendía sonriese._

_-hacen buena pareja, es muy guapa, señor. Tiene usted mucha suerte-_

_ante aquel comentario, ikuto mostró una sonrisa lateral mientras que amu se ruborizó un poco aunque seguía con la cabeza bien alta._

_Tras encargar el anillo, el joven que los atendió les aseguro que seguramente para el día siguiente lo tendría, y a mas tardar, dos días después._

_A la hora del almuerzo, amu se disponía a marcharse._

_Había quedado con rima en el restaurante que había a dos manzanas de la empresa._

_Cuando las puertas del ascensor se estaban cerrando, una mano impidió que se cerraran completamente e ikuto se coló en el._

_-¿a donde crees que vas sin mi, cariño?-_

_-voy a almorzar, y no me llames cariño. ahorralo para cuando estemos con tus padres-_

_-que arisca, necesito practicar y acostumbrarme a esto de tener alguien mas en mi vida a la que "amar"-_

_-¿alguien mas a parte de ti?-_

_el joven coloco sus brazos alrededor de su estomago fingiendo dolor para después incorporarse y reír levemente-_

_-eso ha sido un golpe bajo. Bueno, ¿donde vamos a comer?-_

_-¿vamos? No no no, yo he quedado para almorzar con una amiga, tu no se que harás-_

_-¡genial! Voy a conocer a una de tus amigas, nos vendrá bien saber su opinión sobre nuestra "historia de amor"-_

_-¿¡que historia ni que leches? Y ¿desde cuando he dicho yo que estés invitado a almorzar con nosotras.-_

_-te dije que el aumento requeriría extras ¿recuerdas? A demás, necesitamos planear nuestra coartada para cuando mis padres nos pregunten como nos conocimos y esas cosas-_

_la pelirrosa suspiro rendida, no podía competir con el, a demás, tener a rima de apoyo en esa conversación la ayudaría a no dejar que ese engreído se pusiera como centro de atención en aquella historia._

_Al llegar al restaurante, rima se sorprendió al ver a semejante adonis frente a ella._

_-rima, te presento a mi jefe, ikuto, te presento a mi amiga rima-_

_al escuchar la palabra "jefe" entendió todo y comenzó a ver a ikuto como lo que era realmente era bajo su punto de vista. Un casanova y un guaperas._

_-oh así que este es tu famoso jefe-_

_-¿le has hablado de mi? Al parecer no te caigo tan mal después de todo.-_

_-no, lo que no me cae mal es mi sueldo. Básicamente te conoce por eso y por el trato de ayer-_

_-¿es que tu solo piensas en el dinero?-_

_-no me queda otra opción, en esta ciudad lo único que tengo es a rima y mi trabajo-_

_-bueno, ahora también me tienes a mi-_

_-por favor, no me deprimas mas de lo que ya estoy-_

_ante aquella conversación, la castaña comenzó a reír. Esos dos parecían un dúo de comediantes los que se habían aprendido muy bien sus diálogos._

_Tras sentarse y ordenar la comida, comenzaron a idear el plan._

_-bien, yo había pensado en que estábamos en ibiza. Yo estaba tomando el sol y tu me vistes y te deslumbraste y todo el tiempo que estuvimos allí me intentaste conquistar y...-_

_y ¡bingo!, mira que sabía que aria eso, se notaba que lo conocía bien_

_-¡alto ai pedazo de engreído! Nunca he ido a ibiza y no voy a decir esa estupidez, así que ya estas pensando en algo mas normal y racional-_

_-parte de esa historia podría servir, que os parece esto:_

_ikuto fue de viaje con unos amigos, mientras que a amu, sus amigas le prepararon un viaje a una de las playas mas bonitas con el fin de hacer que dejara de lado el problema de haber sido despedida._

_Entonces, en una de las fiestas que se realizaban en las noches, os conocéis, conversáis, os gustáis, y en la ciudad os reencontráis e ikto te contrata para tenerte mas cerca y al final te acaba conquistando.-_

_amu se quedo observándola atentamente mientras que ikuto, entre atemorizado y sorprendido se aceraba al oído de la chica._

_-¿lo tenia planeado o se le a ocurrido ahora? Porque si es lo segundo, me empieza a dar miedo.-_

_-bah, ella siempre es así, lo dice sobre la marcha-_

_-tu amiga me da miedo-_

_la pelirosa soltó una pequeña risotada lo cual hizo que el ceño de rima se frunciera._

_-de que te ríes tanto?-_

_-de que ikuto te teme-_

_-¡oye, se puede saber por que se lo dices!-_

_aquel reclamo hizo que amu volviese a reír._

_-bueno, dejaos de peleas y risas y decidme, ¿es buena la idea o no?-_

_los dos jóvenes asintieron conformes._

_Ahora solo faltaba conocerse un poco mas._

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

**Bueno, he aqui el capitulo 2.**

**espero que os haya gustado y me mandeis muchos reviews (lo dudo peeero..)  
**

**ya saben que acepto criticas y sugerencias ^^ ... ¡ADIOOOOOS!  
**


	3. cap 3 pizza & cine en casa

_Bueno, aqui traigo el nuevo capitulo ^^.  
_

_gracias a yue yuna, mery (o rin-neko), baby 24119 y a koko-chan.  
_

_bueno, e aqui el cap..  
_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 3**  
_

_**.  
**_

_**pizza & cine en casa  
**_

_**.  
**_

_El día estaba acabando, e ikuto se empeñó en acompañar a amu a su casa como buen caballero "enamorado"._

_Unas horas mas tarde, tras haberse dado una ducha y puesto el pijama, el timbre de la puerta resonó por toda la casa indicando que alguien, o mejor dicho, rima, había llegado._

_Tras terminar el almuerzo aquella tarde, la pelirrosa le susurro en el oído a su amiga que necesitaba que la visitara en la noche._

_Y ahí estaba ella, esperando frente a la puerta esperando a que su amiga le abriera la maldita puerta._

_-hola rima, pasa y sienta té-_

_amu la abrazo para luego hacerle una seña con el brazo para que se sentara en el sofá del salón._

_Cuando ya las dos estaban sentadas en el sillón, cada una se puso en un extremo y se miraron mutuamente._

_-Bien, ¿que ha pasado?-_

_-esta mañana, al llegar a mi mesa en la oficina, me trajeron un ramo de rosas, ¡mis favoritas!, ya sabes, blancas con bordes rojos, y al leer la tarjeta que traia me imagine que...-_

_-que fue el quien te las envió ¿no?-_

_-si-_

_-¿fue el?-_

_-no, no lo fue, lo peor es que fue el idiota de ikuto-_

_-¿ikuto? Pero como sabia que...-_

_-no lo se, no tengo ni idea de como lo ha sabido, eso es lo que me preocupa, por un misero instante pensé que...-_

_la conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta, y no precisamente el del timbre, sino el de estar abriéndola con llave._

_Las dos chicas observaban atemorizadas la puerta esperando lo peor, pero su expresiones cambiaron a una de asombro al ver a ikuto cruzar por esa puerta como si nada._

_Al estar la puerta de la calle en la misma habitación que la cocina y el salón, en un todo en uno, a las chica les permitía ver a toda persona, animal o cosa que entrara en aquella casa._

_Ikuto pasó tras el sillón donde estaban ellas y dejó unas bolsas en la encimera de la cocina._

_La primera en salir del shock fue amu, quien se levantó y camino hasta el joven un poco mosqueada._

_-¿¡Se puede saber como has entrado aquí!?-_

_-Por la puerta, ¿no me has visto?, mira que no me gustaría tener una novia con gafas. Si las necesitas yo te pago las lentillas, por eso no te preocupes-_

_-¡IKUTO!-_

_-¿¡que!?-_

_en vez de recibir una respuesta, simplemente vio como amu extendía la mano._

_-¿que quieres?-_

_-la llave-_

_el peliazul se tardo un poco, pero finalmente cedió dándole la llave no muy convencido, pero eso no basto, amu aun seguía con la mano extendida._

_-la de repuesto-_

_el joven volvió a tardar unos segundos para después llevar la mano a su bolsillo y sacar otra llave idéntica a la anterior._

_-¿tienes mas?-_

_-no-_

_-bien, ahora... ¡¿como has conseguido la llave?-_

_-te las cogí esta mañana del bolso mientras le decías algo a rima. Le hice la copia con la escusa de tener que recoger el traje de la boda del tinte y te devolví las llaves cuando te acompañe a casa-_

_-ahora todo me cuadra-_

_amu entrecerró los ojos mirándolo acusativamente._

_-no querías ser un caballero, solo querías que no te pillara-_

_-y también saber donde vives-_

_-eso lo pone en los datos adjuntos a mi currículum*-_

_-es que nunca lo he leído-_

_-¿y entonces como es que me contrataste?-_

_-me pareciste mona-_

_-¡idiota! ¡primero deberías ver si era adecuada para el puesto!_

_pero no optativo respuesta, ikuto la miraba atentamente, ese pijama lo traía loco desde que se fijo cuando la chica se levantó del sofá._

_Y es que el pantalón tan corto y ceñido y la camiseta igual de ceñida de tirantes hacia que se perdiera en las curvas, si no fuera por que la pelirrosa llevaba sostén, a saber que hubiese pasado._

_-¡¿por que me miras así, pedazo de idiota?!-_

_amu, que se había dado cuenta de como la miraba, se había alterado bastante al ver que no apartaba la mirada de ella._

_El peliazul se acercó hasta su oído para poder hablarle lo suficientemente bajo para que ella lo escuchara pero su amiga no._

_-parece que sabias que venia, amor-_

_rima ya había salido del shock hacia unos minutos, decidió intervenir el momento tan incomodo que se estaba formando para las dos chicas, para amu por estar en esa situación y para ella por estar observándolo._

_-bueno, sera mejor que me valla, creo que aquí molesto. Hablamos mañana amu, y no te preocupes por lo que hemos hablado-_

_la chica, a toda prisa, agarro su bolso y se marchó de aquel lugar._

_Amu se quedo observando la puerta por la que acababa de salir su amiga, absorta en pensamientos sin importancia, hasta que la profunda voz de ikuto la devolvió a la realidad._

_-bueno, que, ¿cenamos o no?-_

_la joven tenia la intención de gritarle y echarle de casa, pero al ver que había traído pizza, no pudo negarse._

_Suspiró resignada y le pregunto que prefería beber._

_-¿cocacola, refresco de limón, refresco de naranja o agua?-_

_-refresco de limón-_

_amu se adentró en la cocina para coger los vasos, el refresco y una cocacola._

_Al girarse para dejar las cosas en la barra, vio la pizza._

_Su favorita._

_¿que estaba pasando aquí? Primero las flores y ahora la pizza. ¿como sabia sus gustos?_

_Al sentarse los dos en los taburetes de la barra, comenzaron a conversar mientras cenaban._

_-oye ikuto...-_

_-amor-_

_-¡no pienso llamarte amor!-_

_la chica dio un trago a su refresco para después continuar con lo que estaba diciendo anteriormente._

_-¿como sabes mis gustos? ¿quien te los ha dicho?-_

_-¿que gustos?-_

_-pues.. las rosas y la pizza, ¿como sabias que me gustaban esas cosas?-_

_-ah eso!, querida, hay que saber informarse-_

_-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES QUERIDA!-_

_y asi pasaron la cena, entre discusiones y alguna que otra broma que los hacia reir a los dos._

_Aunque parezca los dos lo pasaron muy bien juntos._

_Al terminar de cenar, ikuto decidió que ver una película seria lo apropiado para terminar la noche._

_-no, eso ya no, ikuto. Mañana tengo que despertarme temprano-_

_ante aquella contradicción, se acerco a ella desde atrás para poder volverle a susurrar en el oido como en el comienzo de la noche._

_-por eso no te preocupes. He oído que tu jefe no piensa despedirte por nada del mundo por ser la perfecta en tu puesto, asi que ve a dejar los vasos en el fregadero mientras el bueno de mi, pone la película, ¿si?-_

_sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, ikuto se encamino al mueble de la tele y colocó la película en el reproductor._

_Pero toda película necesita palomitas, así que, mientras amu las hacia, el estaba aihí observando las fotos de los estantes._

_Había de cuando era pequeña, con sus padres, con sus amigos y amigas, en su graduación, incluso una en la que salían ella y rima a las que se les notaba que llevaban unas copas de mas. Esa era su foto favorita por lo que había observado._

_Tras unos minutos, amu volvió con un cuenco de palomitas, apagaron las luces y vieron la película, o al menos ikuto, ya que la chica se había quedado durmiendo apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro del joven._

_Al ver el reloj, ikuto decidió que ya era suficiente por hoy y organizó todo._

_Guardó la película junto a las demás, coloco el cuenco de palomitas en el fregadero._

_Por una parte, el peliazul pensó en dejar a amu recostada en e sofá, pero prefirió la opcion de llevarla a su habitación._

_La dejó en la cama y la tapó con las sabanas._

_Cuando ya se disponía a salir de la habitación, el sonido de las sabanas lo hizo voltear se creyendo haberla despertado._

_Pero no._

_amu seguía durmiendo tranquilamente pero lo que había hecho era ponerse boca abajo inconscientemente y meter las manos bajo la almohada mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hueco entre el colchón y la almohada._

_Esta acción hizo que ikuto sintiera ganas de reírse._

_Enternecido por la situación, se acerco hasta la chica y le besó la frente._

_-dulces sueños, princesa-_

_CONTINUARA..._

**_Currículum: conjunto de experiencias de un sujeto, entre ellas las laborales, las educacionales y las vivenciales._**

* * *

_Bueno, otra vez, gracias por los comentarios en serio que me encantan, las adoro u,u y que os gusten mis fics también, (aunque puede que no a todas u,u) peeero en fin. espero que este cap os haya gustado, a mi me encanto cuando se me ocurrió la idea del final, pero no se que os parecerá a vosotras ^^_

_Os informo de que el cap 4 va a ser un poco mas largo de lo normal. Con solo deciros que con solo un poco mas de el principio ya he superado la media de los demás caps es suficiente, y para que os hagas una idea del próximo capitulo, aquí dejo un adelanto.._

**_-PROXIMAMENTE- xD_**

-esta noche no hagas planes-

-explicate-

-esta noche vendras conmigo y un amigo a dar una vuelta-

-ni hablar ¿por que siempre decides por mi?-

**…...**

-¿y si te digo que rima tambien va?-

-eso es imposible-

-si quieres llama la y pregunta, he hablado esta mañana con ella y al final ha aceptado-

-¿como has conseguido su numero?.. espera, no me lo digas. Ayer tambien cojiste mi telefono y apuntaste tu numero ¿me equivoco?-

**…...**

-estupendo, mi empreada dandome ordenes-

-¿has dicho algo ikuto?-

-que.. encargues comida tambien para mi-

la chica suspiro pero sonrió de medio lado, en el fondo la temía, y eso le daba las de ganar mas de una vez.

**…...**

creo que con eso es suficiente, ahora las preguntas:

_**¿os ha gustado?**_

_**¿que se os pasa por la cabeza como posibilidades del priximo cap?**_

_**¿os ha parecido tierno ikuto? *-***_

_**bueno, creo que he terminado, así que... ¡ADIOOOOOOOOS!**_


	4. cap 4 jueves noche

**bueno bueno. siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que me fuí a las fiestas de mi pueblo y alli no hay internet u,u**

**gracias a barby 24119, koko, sabii y a maru por los comentarios, de verdad que me anima mucho que os guste mi fic ^^.**

* * *

_**capitulo 4**  
_

_**.  
**_

_**jueves noche  
**_

_**.  
**_

_La mañana siguiente en la oficina..._

_una chica de cabellos castaños con aspecto un poco aniñada se acercó a amu con intención de avisarla._

_-amu, amu! El jefe te espera en su despacho desde hace mas de una hora. Seguramente te quiere reñir por llegar tarde, mas te vale que te apures. Suerte-_

_-esta bien, yaya, respira un poco, te vas a ahogar de hablar tan rápido-_

_-¿no estas nerviosa?-_

_-no debería, dudo mucho que me valla a pasar algo malo-_

_-eres muy confiada, amu. Solo ten cuidado.-_

_-bien, lo tendré en cuenta-_

_la chica se despidió de amu con la mano y volvió a su puesto mientras que la pelirosa se encaminaba al ascensor._

_Unos minutos después, amu ya se encontraba en el despacho de ikuto quien no parecía muy molesto por su retraso._

_-te dije que si veía la película no llegaría a tiempo por la mañana-_

_-y yo te dije que no me iba a molestar, asi que deja de hablar y sientaté-_

_la chica le hizo caso y se sentó en uno de los asientos de cuero que había frente al escritorio del joven._

_-¿y? ¿que querías?-_

_-esta noche no hagas planes-_

_-explicaté-_

_-esta noche vendrás conmigo y un amigo a dar una vuelta-_

_-ni hablar ¿por que siempre decides por mi?-_

_-venga amu, lo pasaremos bien-_

_-te pareces a los macarras que acorralan a alguna chica con intenciones de violarla en las películas-_

_-si, bueno, mas de una vez lo he intentado, pero me daban pena asi que siempre las dejaba irse-_

_-¿HABLAS EN SERIO? ¡ERES UN ACOSADOR REPUGNANTE!-_

_-estoy de broma. Por dios amu, ¿como has podido creer que mancharía mi nombre asi como asi?-_

_amu suspiro tranquila al escuchar aquello._

_-bueno, de ti me puedo esperar muchas cosas-_

_-muchas gracias..-_

_la voz de ikuto se mostraba con un deje de ironía. ¿esa era la imagen que tenia de el? Encima que quería ser buena persona y llevarla a conocer gente..._

_-bueno, que?, vendrás o no-_

_-no-_

_-si-_

_-no-_

_-¡si!-_

_-¡NO!, a demás, no conozco a tu amigo y seguramente me aburriría-_

_-¿y si te digo que rima también va?-_

_-eso es imposible-_

_-si quieres llama y pregunta, he hablado esta mañana con ella y al final ha aceptado-_

_-¿como has conseguido su numero?.. espera, no me lo digas. Ayer también cogiste mi teléfono y apuntaste tu numero ¿me equivoco?-_

_-para nada, parece que ya me vas conociendo-_

_-no habrás cogido las llaves ¿no?-_

_la chica lo miraba amenazadormente._

_-no tranquila, no se donde las pusiste y no tenia tiempo de ponerme a buscarlas.-_

_-¡entonces lo pensaste! no cambiaras nunca, ¿cierto?-_

_-Cierto-_

_hubo un breve silencio hasta que amu lo interrumpió._

_-¿por que haces esto?-_

_-¿el que?-_

_-el intentar sacarme de casa continuamente o no alejarte de mi ni un solo instante-_

_-bueno, en principio era por molestar, luego me caíste verdaderamente bien, lo cual es estaño-_

_a amu aquello ultimo lo hizo volver a mirarlo con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-y bueno, también tengo que conocerte mejor antes de ir a la boda, y cuando ayer me dijiste aquello de que en esta ciudad solo nos tenias a mi, a rima y al trabajo, me hizo pensar que tal vez conociendo a mas gente, podrías disfrutar un poco mas de la ciudad y sus sitios-_

_con aquellas palabras, el corazón de amu se encogió, al menos tenia a alguien mas que se preocupara por ella. El haberse separado de sus raíces, su hogar y su familia para venir a estudiar aquí y conseguir un buen trabajo en algo que realmente le gustara, hizo que aveces se sintiera un poco desanimada._

_Se había perdido innumerables fiestas, navidades en familia, cumpleaños de sus amigos y seres queridos e incluso la boda de su hermana._

_Ellas siempre habían sido como uña y carne, la poco diferencia de edad también ayudaba y el haberse perdido el día mas importante para ami la hacia pensar que estaba perdiéndose todo lo importante._

_El sentir unos brazos rodeando su cintura la hizo volver a la realidad._

_-¿por que me abrazas?-_

_-no se, has estado tanto tiempo callada y con un semblante tan serio que he creído que necesitabas un abrazo y un poco de apoyo-_

_-gracias-_

_-es raro que me las des, lo norma habría sido un "¡SUELTAME PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, LOS CARIÑITOS PARA LA BODA!" o algo por el estilo.-_

_-Parece que tu también me vas conociendo, por cierto... ¡SUELTAME PEDAZO IDIOTA!-_

_ikuto la soltó y se alejo unos pocos pasos rápidamente con una media sonrisa en el rostro._

_-esta es la amu que yo conozco-_

_el teléfono del despacho comenzó a sonar haciendo que las ganas de amu de gritarle al joven, se esfumasen._

_Ikuto contestó al teléfono, al parecer la conversación seria larga, asi que el peliazul se disculpo por unos segundos para poder despedirse de amu._

_-sera mejor que vuelvas a tu mesa. Pasare a las ocho a por ti-_

_amu fue a negarse y quejarse pero al ver que ikuto ya había vuelto a la conversación por teléfono no le quedo de otra que rendirse. Si iba a ir rima tal vez no lo pasaría tan mal._

_Ni amu ni ikuto se volvieron a ver las caras hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando ikuto salio de su despacho para dirigirse a la mesa de amu._

_-bueno, que. ¿donde comeremos hoy?-_

_-tu no lo se, yo pediré comida rápida y terminare unos proyectos, vendrá bien adelantar trabajo para cuando estemos fuera. Por cierto, ¿has empezado ya con las carpetas que te di el otro día?-_

_-no,aun no-_

_-pues deberías, hay que entregarlas mañana si no quieres trabajar en fin de semana-_

_ante aquel recado, ikuto empezó a murmurar cosas no muy conforme con la situación._

_-estupendo, mi empleada dándome ordenes-_

_-¿has dicho algo ikuto?-_

_amu claramente había escuchado todo, lo tenia delante, ¿como no escucharlo?, pero quería ver si tenia el suficiente valor como para decírselo a la cara, alto y fuerte._

_-que.. encargues comida también para mi-_

_la chica suspiro pero sonrió de medio lado, en el fondo la temía, y eso le daba las de ganar mas de una vez._

_Tras pasar horas sin descanso terminando y adelantando trabajo, rima, que apareció de "imprevisto" (ya que la había llamado ikuto), se llevó a amu de tiendas con la escusa de que no tenían nada para esa noche, aunque rima era de esas a las que les encanta ir de compras._

_Aunque amu se negaba a ir a la fiesta y a probarse los vestidos y zapatos que su amiga le daba, acabo comprando un vestido blanco el cual la falda tenia unos cuantos flecos por encima y unos zapatos junto a un bolso todo color turquesa, y como era de esperarse acabo aceptando a el ir a la fiesta._

_Rima en cambio se compro un vestido rosa palo con la falda de volantes y unos zapatos dorados._

_Al cabo de unas horas, las dos estaban listas para que ikuto y su querido amigo las recogieran._

_Los chicos no se hicieron de esperar. Alli estaban, frente a la puerta, como siempre lo habían sido, puntuales._

_Al abrir la puerta, ikuto se giró con intención de presentarlos a todos, y en principio asi fue._

_-chicas, este es naghiko, naghiko, estas son rima y... ¡wow amu! Estas buenis.. quiero decir, guapísima-_

_la pelirosa entrecerró los ojos de modo amenazante, pero no tenia ganas de discutir._

_Quince minutos mas tarde, los chicos se encontraban frente al local del cual se escuchaba la fuerte musica desde fuera._

_-Un pub? ¡tanta insistencia por un miserable garito de pijos y niñatas bobas con copas de mas?-_

_todos los presentes en esa queja sintieron la necesidad de hacer como si no la conocieran._

_-venga amiga, ¡vive la vida y deja las moderaciones por un dia!-_

_la menuda chica arrastró a amu hasta estar dentro del lugar, y aunque le costara admitirlo, con ese ambiente realmente le daban ganas de ir a la pista y bailar._

_Y al parecer a ikuto le pasaba igual porque sin previo aviso, agarró la mano de amu y la llevo a bailar junto a el._

_Aunque a amu no le hiciese mucha gracia el bailar con ikuto, principalmente, porque no bailaba muy bien, reconocía que tantas bromas y alguna que otra queja por parte suya, la hizo disfrutar de aquel rato._

_Pero todo lo bueno se acaba, y tras un par de copas, para ikuto, mas de un par, hicieron que sin saber como, ella se hubiese quedado sola._

_Miraba a su alrededor y veía a naghiko y rima bailando y al parecer habían congeniado muy bien, pero en otra dirección vio a ikuto conversando muy animadamente y MUY juntito a una rubia que, a decir verdad, tenia buen cuerpo._

_Rendida, agarró la copa que le acababan de servir en la barra y subió al piso de arriba del local donde simplemente había un largo y bastante ancho pasillo que rodeaba toda la pista y permitía visualizar todo lo que ocurría en ella._

_Tras pasar un largo rato que podría apostar que habían sido horas, un chico realmente guapo se acerco a ella desde atrás para, sin que se diese cuenta, rodear su cintura con sus brazos lo que hizo que la pelirosa se sobresaltara y girara a ver quien la había atrapado._

_-¡¿se puede saber quien eres para tomarte tantas libertades?!-_

_y es que a la pelirosa le sonaba la cara del chico, pero no sabia exactamente de que._

_-soy el chico que los atendió en la joyería-_

_y aí fue cuando recordó todo, pero seguía sin entender por que la trataba asi._

_-he visto que tu novio estaba con esa rubia de bote y te había dejado sol aquí, asi que decidí venir a saludarte y hacerte compañía... soy Eliot-_

_el chico le tendió su mano en modo de presentación._

_tras pensárselo unos segundos, la chica decidió no poner queja y y estrecharle la mano._

_Tras un laargo tiempo del cual podría jurar que habrían sido horas, amu volvió a fijar la vista donde supuestamente debía estar ikuto, pero lo sorprendente es que no estaba alli._

_Su mente imaginada lo peor, como que estaría haciendo con esa chica, pero todas esas ideas se marcharon al escuchar su voz tras ella._

_-¡¿se puede saber que haces con mi chica?!-_

_los dos chicos se volvieron para ver al dueño de aquella voz._

_-sera tu chica, pero bien que la has dejado sola mientras ligabas con esa rubia-_

_-ah, conque si estoy con otra chica ya tienes permiso para irte con amu ¿no?-_

_la sangre de ikuto estaba empezando a hervir. No quería que nadie se acercara a sus pertenencias, y amu se encontraba entre ellas._

_-yo solo te digo que si realmente quieres a tu amu, no deberías hacerle lo que le has hecho esta noche. Ella no se lo merece-_

_sin dejar que ikuto respondiese, eliot miro a amu y le mostró una sonrisa tierna._

_-espero verte otro día y ya sabes, para lo que necesites solo llámame-_

_sin mas, el castaño se marchó dejando a un muy enfadado ikuto atrás._

_-se acabó, nos vamos a casa-_

_sin dejar que amu dijera lo contrario, el peliazul la agarro de la muñeca y la arrastro fuera del local para después llevarla al coche y conducir hasta el departamento de amu._

_Como hombre "cortes" que era, acompañó a amu hasta la puerta del departamento de esta, y sin saber por que ni tener control sobre sus actos, la acorraló contra la puerta._

_Ya que amu no puso resistencia ante esta acción, ikuto se fue acercando cada vez mas hasta que sus labios y los de amu se rozaron, pero lo sorprendente de aquel momento fue que, no fue ikuto quien termino de acortar la distancia, sino que fue amu quien lo hizo fundiéndose en un beso torpe._

_No sabían si aquella acción había sido obra de si mismos o de las copas de mas que llevaban encima, pero lo único que sabían con certeza era que aquel beso les estaba gustando._

_Pero amu, cociente de lo que acababa de hacer, decidió separarse de ikuto rompiendo asi el beso._

_-s-sera mejor que te marches-_

_sin dejar que dijera nada, la chica abrió la puerta de su departamento entrando en el y cerrando la puerta delante de las narices del chico._

_No podía permitir que lo que acababa de pasar pudiese hacer que se acabara arrepintiendo aun mas de lo que ya estaba._

_Continuara..._

* * *

__**espero que os haya gustado, y prometo actualizar antes ^^  
**

**el principio del proximo capitulo lo tengo comenzado pero no se cuando lo terminare, hasta entonces, esperare sus reviews ^^  
**

**¡hasta prontooo!  
**


	5. cap 5 nueva amiga

**_Holaaaaa! bueno, ya he vuelto y traigo el quinto capitulo.  
_**

**_Realmente espero que os guste este cap ya que le he dedicado mucho tiempo.  
_**

**_ya se que es una tonteria y posiblemente a tod s os parezca simplón, pero cuando me ponia a escribir, no me expresaba debidamente, asique..  
_**

**_^-^espero que os guste^-^  
_**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 5**  
_

_**.  
**_

_**NUEVA AMIGA  
**_

**.  
**

_La mañana siguiente, en la oficina..._

_-Ey! Amu estas muy seria y distraída hoy. ¿te pasa algo?-_

_-no yaya, tranquila, solo me duele la cabeza-_

_-uyy, parece que alguien ayer se fue de fiesta ¿a que si?-_

_antes de que amu pudiese decir algo, ikuto apareció frente el escritorio de la chica, el cual, separaba con cierta distancia a sus dos empleadas._

_-yaya ¿podrías volver a tu puesto? Tengo que hablar con amu-_

_su tono de voz fue tan serio y severo que la castaña asintió y se marcho a paso muy rápido._

_-¿que es lo que pasa, ikuto?-_

_-solo quería disculparme por lo de anoche, aunque la que me besaste fuiste tu... ¿no deberías estar disculpándote tu?-_

_-no, tu fuiste el que me llevo a ese sitio, a la media hora me dejaste sola y te fuiste con la rubia, casi golpeas a mi nuevo amigo el cual me hizo compañía mientras tu te camelabas a la tonta esa, me llevaste a casa a la fuerza y me acorralaste. Realmente solo te bese porque había bebido y no controlaba bien lo que hacia, pero tarde o temprano lo habrías hecho tu-_

_-... ¡Que bonito dia ¿verdad?!-_

_ikuto intentaba hacer el desentendido y claramente no sabia que decir en aquel momento._

_-eres idiota.. uy si, hace buen dia-_

_-bueno, hagamos como si lo de anoche no hubiese pasado ¿si?-_

_-¡uy mira, un pajarito!-_

_-¡AMU!-_

_-esta bien, esta bien.. de todos modos yo no le daba importancia-_

_-entonces ¿por que estabas tan "distraída y distante" según yaya?-_

_amu se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio y manteniendo la vista sobre los ojos de ikuto._

_-eso es que se habrá fumado algo-_

_-¡AMU!-_

_-que si! ¡ya se que te sabes mi nombre!-_

_-esto no me hace ninguna gracia.. ¡normalmente el incoherente soy yo!-_

_el chico empezó a hacer pucheros y berrinches como un niño chico._

_-bueno, ya, todo olvidado, asi que ahora ve a tu puesto, tienes trabajo atrasado-_

_-nop, tu y yo nos vamos al centro comercial ahora-_

_-¿¡que?! ni de broma, ya tuve suficiente ayer..-_

_-pero hemos dicho que ayer no paso, asi que realmente no fuiste-_

_-si que fui, y tengo rozaduras en los pies que lo demuestran, a demás, tienes trabajo-_

_-no, lo termine anoche, no pude dormir asi que lo hice-_

_-pero el dia de ayer no existió ¿recuerdas?-_

_-comencé sobre las doce y media, asi que, prácticamente, lo hice hoy-_

_-no quiero ir-_

_la chica se cruzó de brazos y giro la cabeza de modo que no pudiese verlo._

_-venga, a las tias os encanta-_

_-si, pero yo no soy como todas-_

_con el comentario de ikuto, amu se sintió ofendida. Ella no era una cualquiera con las que el peliazul se habia topado varias veces._

_Ella siempre se resistió a el, nunca dejó que su imagen exterior la enamorara, y conocer su "yo" interior hacia que perdiese el encanto._

_Ikuto suspiro frustrado y cansado. Se sentía un poco arrepentido._

_El sabia que no era una cualquiera. Tal vez fuera la mejor chica que habia conocido en toda su vida._

_Era fuerte, valiente, amable, responsable, guapa, inteligente, elegante..., y eso le encantaba. Ella nunca podría ser como las demás, ella era única e inmejorable. Habia resistido a sus encantos desde el principio, pero ahora que la conocía, le frustraba que nunca mostrara sus sentimientos._

_Ella siempre disimulaba como se sentia realmente, a excepción de ahora que, increíblemente, lo había echo entender que se había ofendido, aunque seguramente hubiese querido ocultarlo, su voz la descubrió._

_-se que no eres como todas. Eres mucho mejor que ellas... y por eso ¡necesitas ir de compras! Además, no tienes que hacer, ¿no pensaras ir a la boda de mi hermana y presentarte ante mis padres con faldas plisadas camisa y chaqueta como si fueses a trabajar?-_

_-¿piensas que todo mi armario es asi?-_

_-tranquila, lo piense o no, no importa, vamos a ir a comprar y después iremos a tu casa y buscaremos en tu armario que puede serviste para la semana que viene.-_

_-¿¡que vas a hacer que?! ¡no te lo crees ni tu-_

_-me da igual que no quieras que lo haga,Lo voy a hacer igual. Recoge tus cosas, nos vamos.-_

_-no voy a hacerlo-_

_-lo vas a hacer si o si-_

_-o si no, ¿que?-_

_-mmm... te despido-_

_la pelirrosa se soltó a carcajadas._

_-los dos bien sabemos que no me vas a despedir, falta muy poco tiempo para la boda y no podrias encontrar a alguien mejor en tan poco tiempo-_

_-¡joder!, venga amu, porfavor, solo por una vez, ¡hazlo!-_

_amu se mantuvo en silencio y pensativa para después de unos segundos suspirar resignada._

_Ese estupido y mimado siempre conseguía lo que quería._

_-esta bien, ire-_

_-¡BIEN!, ya era hora-_

_-pero ni se te ocurra hacer ninguna tonteria-_

_tras quince minutos, la "pareja" se hallaba en el centro comercial ojeando escaparates._

_Entre quejas, ropas horrorosas para gusto de la chica, y alguna que otra broma de mal gusto por parte de ikuto, la mañana pasó, y tras ir a almorzar a un restaurante del centro, los chicos volvieron al apartamento de amu._

_-no puedo creer que me hayas obligado a ponerme esas... cosas. ¡NI SIQUIERA SE PUEDE LLAMAR ROPA!-_

_-lo bueno es que no lo hemos comprado ¿no?-_

_-seria para menos, y encima he tenido que soportar a los dependientes con sus elogios de ser una bonita pareja y a las encargadas tirandote los trastos.-_

_-¿estabas celosa?-_

_-no, ¡me daba angustia!-_

_el chico comenzó a reir hasta que su telefono se hizo sonar en la sala._

_-¿si?-_

_-¡HERMANITOOO!-_

_-joder utau, ¡no grites!-_

_-ugg, que cascarrabias.. ¿que tal, iku?-_

_-al grano, utau, ¿que es lo que quieres?-_

_-jo, que gruñon, iku. Solo quería sabes si ibas a venir acompañado a la boda, pero con esos genios podría jurar que no-_

_-pues para tu información, si ire acompañado-_

_-yo me refiero a ir con pareja estable, no con una cualquiera a la que hayas contratado o a algun ligue de una noche-_

_-amu no es ninguna cualquiera ni ningun ligue de una noche-_

_la recién nombraba observaba la escena divertida, y es que, ver a ikuto dando vueltas por toda la habitación mientras discutía por telefono era bastante divertido._

_-oh! La has nombrado por su nombre ¿vais en serio?-_

_-¡pues claro, es mi prometida!-_

_-¿¡QUE ES TU QUE?!-_

_la voz de la chica sonó tan fuerte que el peliazul tuvo que alejarse el auricular de la oreja._

_-lo que has oído-_

_-¿pero donde, como, desde cuando?-_

_-pues...-_

_ikuto no pudo terminar ya que la alocada de su hermana lo interrumpió._

_-¿esta ahi? ¿contigo?-_

_-em.. si.. porqu..-_

_-¡pasamela!-_

_-pero par..-_

_-¡tu solo dile que se ponga!-_

_ikuto miro a amu la cual estaba un poco intrigada por saber lo que estaba sucediendo, pero al ver como se acercaba, comenzó a pensar que no tenia pinta de ser nada bueno._

_El chico le tendió la mano para que cogiera el telefono._

_-dice que te pongas-_

_amu, aun dudosa por aquello, cogió el telefono y se lo llevo a la oreja._

_-¿si?-_

_-¿eres amu?-_

_el tono de voz de utau era tranquilo y sereno. Cualquiera diria que hace dos minutos estaba gritando como loca._

_-em.. si soy yo-_

_-¡genial! Yo soy utau-_

_ahora se notaba cierto tono animado, pero nada que hiciera daño a los tímpanos de amu._

_-oye, ¿es cierto que mi hermano y tu estais.. bueno, ya sabes.. juntos?-_

_-pues.. si, asi es-_

_amu aun no entendia que estaba ocurriendo. Ikuto la miraba intrigado y sorprendido de no escuchar los vocerios de su hermana tras el telefono._

_-¿y vais a venir a mi boda?-_

_-pues si.. esa es la idea-_

_-¡GENIAL!-_

_y ai estaba la típica utau y sus característicos gritos._

_-¡seras mi dama de honos, si tu quieres claro. Iremos de compras, veremos pelis, ya veras.. seremos buenas amigas!-_

_amu estaba un poco desorientada. ¿y esta tia de donde habia salido?_

_-pero aun no me has respondido-_

_-a que..-_

_-¿seras mi dama de honor?-_

_-bueno, no se.. seria un poco extraño-_

_-vengaa, porfaa..-_

_cansada de la faceta aniñada de la hermana de ikuto, amu finalmente se resigna a aceptar._

_-esta bien, lo seré.. pero solo si ikuto le parece bien-_

_ikuto, al ser nombrado, mira atentamente a amu un poco intrigado._

_¿estaban hablando de el? Y si era asi ¿que pintaba el en esa conversación._

_-¡genial! pasale el teléfono a mi hermano-_

_tras terminar de hablar los hermanos tsukiyomi, finalmente ikuto le informo a la pelirrosa que definitivamente participaría en la boda, pero no solo eso, sino que el también lo haría de parte del novio junto al hermano de este._

_Esa rubia siempre conseguía lo que se le antojaba._

**_CONTINUARA..._**

* * *

**_Bueeeeeeeeno..  
_**

**_aqui termina el capitulo 5.  
_**

**_intentare actualizar lo antes posible, y para las que dedican su tiempo a leer esto...  
_**

**_¿os ha gustado?  
_**

**_y si es asi...  
_**

**_¿que os ha gustado mas?  
_**

**_¿que se les ocurre a vuestras mentes que pasara proximamente? (no tiene por que ser en el proximo capitulo)  
_**

**_Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin...  
_**

**_les agradezco mucho a maru, barby24119, koko, lisbeth, miss tori kazehi y sabii por sus comentarios. De verdad que me alegra muchisimo que os este gustando este fic ^-^  
_**

**_y ahora me despido...  
_**

**_ADIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!  
_**


	6. cap 6 ¿le importo?

_**He vueltoooo~**_

_**bueno, siento si he tardado, aunque creo que no, solo ha pasado una semana u,U.  
**_

_**pero en fin..  
**_

_**solo quiero agradecer a maru, amutolove, miss tori kaezhi y a koko por sus comentarios ^^  
**_

_**ahora... ¡el capitulo 6!  
**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**.  
**_

_**¿le importo?  
**_

_**.  
**_

_Desde el pasillo se escuchaban los gritos de furia de la dueña del apartamento 10º D._

_Al parecer, la dueña estaba discutiendo con alguien que, al parecer, no le hacia ni... puñetero caso._

_Y no era para menos, en el interior de aquel departamento se encontraba a amu gritando y lanzando objetos a ikuto que insistía en observar todas sus prendas de vestir, incluso las interiores, cosa que a amu no le hacia ni pizca de gracia._

_-¡IKUTO, NI SE TE OCURRA ABRIR ESOS CAJONES O JURO QUE MORIRAS!-_

_-¿por que eres tan escandalosa,? solo estoy observando la ropa mas adecuada para el viaje-_

_-eso me consta, ¡pero mi ropa interior no la vera nadie, NO TIENES POR QUE escoger TAMBIEN ESO!-_

_-lo vere yo, por supuesto-_

_el tono de voz tranquilo del chico hacia que amu se enfadara cada vez mas._

_-¡claro que no la vas a ver!-_

_-por dios amu, dormiremos juntos, conviviremos juntos en la misma casa y en la misma habitación, incluso compartiremos el baño.. en algún momento lo veré ¿no?-_

_-¡PUES HASTA ENTONCES NO LO MIRES!-_

_-agg.. que quisquillosa. Esta bien "señorita tímida" haz las maletas-_

_amu iba a gritare de nuevo, pero recapacito en sus palabras._

_¿hacer las maletas? ¿para que?, ellos se marcharían en 2 dias, no era necesario hacerlas tan pronto._

_-¿para que? Aun no nos vamos-_

_-claro que si, pasaremos el fin de semana en mi apartamento-_

_-¡¿que!?, ni de coña, yo no voy-_

_-venga amu, sabes que acabaras aceptando, a demás, es bueno conocernos mejor antes del viaje-_

_la casa se silenció unos minutos._

_Mientras amu pensaba, recapacitaba y se intentaba convencer de que era lo mejor, ikuto la observaba curioso y con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida._

_-... ¿y bien?-_

_-.. esta bien, iré. Pero como hagas algo raro juro que la que te va a ayudar con tus padres va a ser tu tia Bernarda-_

_-no tengo ninguna tia que se llame Bernarda-_

_-lo vas pillando-_

_tras 15 minutos en los que eligieron la ropa que amu llevaría la próxima semana, otros 15 minutos en los que amu tardo en sacar a ikuto de la habitación, y 3 mas en los que guardaba su ropa intima y un bikini por si las moscas, la "pareja" salió de la casa en dirección al coche._

_Al llegar al departamento, amu se quedo asombrada por las bonitas vistas._

_Las luces de la ciudad la dejaron maravillada, pero finalmente se fijo que eran las mismas que las de su propio piso pero vistas desde otro ángulo, y sus sospechas eran ciertas, porque al buscar un poco, amu visualizó su edificio justo en la otra punta._

_-¡ey! Desde aquí se ve mi casa, un momento... ¿no me espías verdad?-_

_-para nada, pero desde que averigüé donde vivías, estas vistas me ayudan mucho a saber si estas en casa o no, pero por mas que me fijo nunca consigo ver nada, solo logro ver las siluetas y las luces encendidas-_

_-¡entonces si has intentado espiarme!-_

_-posiblemente-_

_-¡INVECIL!-_

_-yo también te quiero, amor-_

_-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS AMOR!-_

_en aquel instante en el que amu dejo de gritar, sus tripas gruñeron pidiendo a gritos un poco de comida, lo que hizo que ikuto decidiera comenzar a preparar la cena junto a amu quien, raramente, acepto ayudar._

_Poco después de engullir la cena que, había que admitir, estaba deliciosa, los chicos decidieron ver una peli pero al cavo de unos minutos, amu calló en los brazos de Morfeo seguido de ikuto, pero tras unas horas, el chico volvió a despertar y llevó a amu a la cama para después, acostarse el a su lado._

_Estaba seguro de que amu dormiría incomoda con esas ropas, ya que no se había cambiado desde la mañana, pero decidió dejarlo estar y no buscarse problemas._

_Si hacia algo respecto a la ropa de la chica, tendría un 98 % de posibles de acabar con un nuevo tatuaje en la mejilla en forma de mano, y seguramente no seria hecho con aguja como todo tatuaje normal._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_A la mañana siguiente..._

_la pelirrosa despertó un poco incomoda por las ropas que llevaba, y es que el dormir con pantalones ajustados y sostén no es que fuese muy cómodo para pasar la noche._

_La chica dio media vuelta sobre el colchón y observó la mesita que había justo a su lado._

_En ella observo un pequeño reloj el cual indicaba que eran las 11:16 de la mañana._

_Justo detrás del mini despertador había una foto enmarcada._

_En ella se podía distinguir a un par de chicos, para ser exactos, un chico y una chica._

_El chico era muy parecido a ikuto, asi que, dado el echo de que estaba en su casa, amu supuso que era el._

_La chica junto a el le rodeaba los hombros con los brazos. Era bastante guapa, pelo castaño casi rojizo, ondulado y largo, ojos oscuros aunque no se podía distinguir el color, de buen cuerpo y alta._

_El sueño de cualquier hombre._

_Amu decidió levantarse de una vez de aquella cama, pero al hacerlo, un fuerte dolor de cabeza apareció de repente._

_No era la primera vez que le ocurría, ya llevaba un par de meses con aquellos dolores, incluso había momentos en los que perdia el equilibrio, pero al comentárselo a rima, ella siempre decía que seguramente era el estrés y que debería tomar unas vacaciones, que tanto trabajo no era bueno, pero ella nunca hacia caso._

_Al volver a recuperar la compostura, amu camino hasta la cocina en la cuel se encontraba ikuto sirviendo el desayuno._

_-oh, veo que ya has despertado-_

_-eso parece, ¿que estas haciendo?-_

_-tortitas-_

_en el rostro de amu apareció una pequeña sonrisa._

_-hacia tiempo que no las comía-_

_-¿cuanto?-_

_-al rededor de seis años-_

_-¿seis? ¿por que tantos?-_

_-porque hace seis años que me mude a la ciudad-_

_-¿ eso que tiene que ver?-_

_-quien me hacia las tortitas era mi madre-_

_-¿y cuando ibas de visita no te hacia?-_

_-bueno.. en realidad.. desde que me mude a la ciudad no he vuelto a casa-_

_-¡¿que!? ¿por que?-_

_-no lo se. Siempre que planeaba el viajar de visita ocurría algo. Principalmente viajes de negocios-_

_-¿estas diciendo que es culpa mía?-_

_-¡no no no no no! ¡para nada! Es solo que.. ya sabes.. el trabajo se ha vuelto muy importante y..-_

_-¿mas importante que tu familia?-_

_-bueno.. no, pero...-_

_-nada de peros. Hagamos una cosa, cuando terminemos con esto de la boda de mi hermana, cogerás un avión y visitaras a tus padres ¿si?-_

_-pero..-_

_-he dicho que no quiero peros. Conservaras tu trabajo si es lo que te preocupa, pero te dare dos meses de vacaciones y no se hable mas-_

_Tras desayunar, los chicos se vistieron y salieron a dar una vuelta._

_Una vuelta un poco larga, ya que estuvieron todo el dia fuera._

_Primero almorzaron en un restaurante, después decidieron ir al cine, y tras la película, dieron un paseo por la playa._

_Mientras caminaban, amu, a lo lejos, diviso un escenario._

_Al parecer estaban dando un concierto benéfico al que, por supuesto, decidieron acercarse._

_La "pareja" se divirtió bastante aquella tarde, pero todo lo bueno acaba, y esta vez de la peor forma._

_Tras haber estado un largo rato disfrutando del concierto, a amu le volvió otro fuerte dolor de cabeza y suplico a ikuto que volviesen a casa, y claro, ikuto, aun preocupado por lo que estaba ocurriendo, prefirió llevarla lo antes posible al departamento._

_Una vez allí, amu se cambio de ropa y se recostó en la cama con la intención de dormir._

_-¿desde cuando te están dando estos dolores?-_

_-desde no hace mucho-_

_no podía decirle que era desde hace dos meses o se preocuparía aun mes, pero.. ¿por que se preocupaba?_

_-deberías ir al medico-_

_-no, es solo estrés-_

_-mas te vale que sea eso, podrías acabar mal si esto no fuera por simple estrés.-_

_hubo un momento de silencio hasta que ikuto volvió a hablar._

_-sera mejor que descanses-_

_sin mas, el chico salio de la habitación, pero amu aun estaba intrigada de porque se preocupaba tanto. Apenas se conocían, no es posible que le hubiese tomado cariño ¿no?._

_Continuara..._

* * *

_**Bueno, ¿que os ha parecido?**  
_

_**espero que os haya gustado ^^ **_

_**estos dias he estado pensando en la historia y en lo que podria pasar, y.. jujujuju ^^ creo que el fic va a ser bastante largo, aunque si les deja de gustar podria buscarle un final, ya que en varias de las etapas del fic se podria finalizar, asique cuando llegue el momento informare y preguntare ^^ aunque para ella aun queda mucho.  
bueno, no me entretengo mas..  
HASTA PRONTOOO!  
**_


	7. Cap 7 reencuentro

_**Hiiiiiiii! ^^ bien, he vuelto. tarde pero ya estoy aqui xD siento haber tardado tanto, pero me quede estancada en un parrafo en el cual, sabia que queria que pasara, pero no sabia como T.T. bueno, lo importante es que ya traigo el nuevo capitulo y espero que os guste ^^**_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 7**  
_

_**.  
**_

_**REENCUENTRO  
**_

_**.  
**_

_Lunes, 12:00 pm..._

_tras un fin de semana algo extraño, tanto amu como ikuto dieron gracias al cielo por la llegada de su ansiado lunes, y es que, ikuto, mantuvo a la pobre amu en una especie de cuarentena y bajo su constante vigilancia durante todo el domingo._

_Tras aquel extraño dolor de cabeza lo que mas le asustaba al peliazul era que volviera, cosa que finalmente no paso._

_Desde primera hora de la mañana, a ninguno de los dos se le pasaba por la mente mover ni un solo dedo._

_Habían tenido el típico bajón del lunes y prefirieron quedarse un rato mas en casa hasta que finalmente dieron las 12 y desistieron de aparecer siquiera por la empresa, simplemente harian las maletas (principalmente ikuto), almorzarían fuera y, después, marcharían hacia el aeropuerto._

_Unas horas después, tal y como lo planearon, ya se encontraban dentro del avión. pero no era como uno cualquiera, al ser privado, únicamente tenia dos cabinas, la del piloto y la de los pasajeros._

_Amu e ikuto se habían sentado uno frente a otro en un extremo de la cabina._

_Tras unos minutos, los chicos ya se encontraban en el aire._

_-oye, ikuto..-_

_-mmm-_

_-supongo que, ya que voy a actuar como tu "esposa", debería saber mas cosas sobre ti, ¿no?-_

_-¿que quieres saber?-_

_-si lo supiera no te preguntaría, pedazo de memo. Supongo que seria bueno saber un poco mas de tu vida de antes.-_

_hubo un silencio intenso durante unos minutos. Ninguno hablo y el ambiente se notaba intenso. Amu se había echo a la idea de no obtener respuesta hasta que finalmente ikuto habló._

_-antes de que naciera mi hermana, mis padres y yo eramos la familia ejemplar, y aunque mi padre trabajaba mucho, siempre sacaba tiempo para estar con nosotros. Realmente eramos una familia unida, o al menos hasta que nació utau. Cuando esa enana se coló en mi día a día, mi vida cambio mucho; mi madre dejo de prestarme atención, y mi padre, por culpa de problemas en el trabajo, se centro mas en el y ya no lo veíamos tanto. Desde ese entonces yo básicamente me crié solo._

_Cuando entre en la secundaria, conocí a naghiko, y desde entonces el fue quien me apoyo y me dio ánimos en todo momento._

_Unos años después, la empresa de mi padre se recupero, económicamente hablando, y tuve a alguien mas con quien estar, pero mi madre seguía sin tenerme en cuenta, ella siempre prefirió a utau antes que a mi, incluso cuando me mude a la ciudad, ella nunca me quiso ayudar económicamente. Realmente, fue mi padre quien de vez en cuando sacaba una pequeña cantidad de dinero para enviármelo, pero siempre con discreción ya que no es bueno retar a mi madre, en cambio, cuando utau comenzó con su carrera de cantante, mi madre pago mucho dinero en el comienzo para ayudar a su "ojito derecho". -_

_Amu estaba muy sorprendida. Nunca imagino que ikuto hubiera pasado por aquello desde tan pequeño, pero lo que mas le sorprendía era el que le hubiera confesado todo aquello._

_-valla, nunca pensé que tu vida hubiese sido tan.. ¿así?, realmente no se como definirla-_

_-sientete alagada, esto no se lo cuento a cualquiera. Eso significa que eres alguien importante para mi-_

_las mejillas de amu comenzaron a teñirse de rojo, no esperaba aquellas palabras, aunque había que reconocer que la habían echo feliz._

_Otro silencio profundo inundo la cabina durante unos minutos, hasta que ikuto lo interrumpió._

_-¿que hay de ti? Como es tu pasado?-_

_-bueno, no hay mucho que decir. Mis padres trabajan juntos en una revista aunque mi padre es el fotógrafo y mi madre la editora jefe, tengo una hermana pequeña, ami, que es tres años menor que yo. Esta casada y embarazada, y bueno, no hay mucho que contar.-_

_-venga ya, para tener esa actitud tan seria hace falta tener un trauma infantil o algo-_

_amu lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-¿intentas ofenderme?-_

_-para nada, pero quiero que seas sincera.-_

_la chica soltó un largo y pesado suspiro._

_-desde muy pequeña, nunca he tenido facilidad para relacionarme con la gente. Realmente mis primeros amigos fue a los 6 años y porque eran los hijos de unos viejos amigos de mis padres._

_Realmente solo tuve cuatro amigos prácticamente en toda mi infancia, y lo peor es que no los veía mucho ya que estaba en un colegio distinto al de ellos, pero en 3 de secundaria, me metí en problemas y me expulsaron, así que me acabaron enviando a su mismo instituto y allí fue donde conocí a rima, yaya y kairi. Esos dos hace mucho que no los veo._

_Cuando termine los estudios, me dieron una beca en uno de las mejores universidades de diseño del mundo, y no dude en aceptarla y mudarme junto a rima a la ciudad, aunque realmente me costo bastante separarme de todos.-_

_-entonces, ¿lo de no relacionarte con gente nueva no es un trauma o algo psicológico?-_

_-¡pues claro que no, pedazo de idiota!-_

_hubo un profundo silencio. Ikuto observaba a amu la cual miraba fijamente al ventana absorta en sus pensamientos._

_-¿sucede algo, amu?-_

_-.. eh.. oh, no, bueno... ¿puedo preguntarte algo-_

_-adelante-_

_-los dos sabemos que eres un mujeriego de primera, pero.. ¿por que eres así? Y ¿porque no te comportas de esa manera conmigo?-_

_ikuto comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ese tema no era algo de lo que le gustase hablar, realmente, muy poca gente sabia el porque de aquello, pero cuando se vio obligado a decirlo, la voz del piloto se hizo sonar._

_-señor, ya hemos aterrizado, ya pueden bajar-_

_el peliazul suspiro tranquilo, ¡salvado por la campana! O mejor dicho, por el piloto, pero... ¿¡cuando habían descendido hasta aterrizar?! Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta._

_-esta bien, tal vez ese sea un tema delicado, supongo.-_

_ninguno de los dos volvieron a hablar mas hasta que llegaron al enorme domicilio de los tsukiyomi._

_Ikuto, con la intención de ser un poquito amable, se ofreció a llevar las maletas de amu a demás de las suyas propias._

_Los chicos fueron recibidos por tsukiyomi aruto, padre de ikuto y señor de la casa._

_-¡hola hijo, cuanto tiempo!-_

_aruto fue a dirigirse a su hijo para ayudarle con las maletas, pero en el camino se fijo en quien lo acompañaba, y se dirijió directamente a ella._

_-¡oh, tu debes de ser amu ¿no?, encantado, yo soy aruto tsukiyomi. Eres muy mona, ¿lo sabias?!-_

_amu se encontraba un poco aturdida con tanto entusiasmo de parte de aruto, ahora entendía a quien había salido utau._

_La pelirosa fue "arrastrada" amablemente por el señor, hacia el jardín donde, supuestamente, se encoraban los demas, seguidos por la voz de ikuto con un toque irónico._

_-¡tranquilos, estoy bien llevando todas las maletas, no necesito ayuda!-_

_tras decir aquello, nadie de aquella inmensa casa le prestó atención, por lo que, el peliazul, subió al piso de arriba y dejó las maletas donde, supuestamente, descansarían aquella semana._

_Por otra parte..._

_-amu, te presento a la madre de ikuto, souko tsukiyomi-_

_amu observó a la recién nombrada. Era un poco mas alta que ella, tenia el cabello castaño y desprendía elegancia por cada poro de su piel, pero la mirada fría y descarada que emitían sus ojos al dirigirle la mirada no le daba buena espina._

_-encantada señora tsukiyomi-_

_-no me llames señora, con souko me basta. El decir señora me hace parecer vieja-_

_su tono de voz fue tan frío y cortante que a amu le dio escalofriaos, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue lo engreída que estaba siendo. ¿el decir señora te hace aparentar mayor? Yo diría que el cumplir años si te envejece, tal vez la crema anti-arrugas que usa no surja mucho efecto a pesar de ser cara._

_Se formo una atmósfera muy tensa y desagradable que, gracias a dios, ikuto interrumpió con su llegada. Amu nunca había estado tan agradecida de ver la cara del idiota de su jefe aparecer por la puerta._

_Ikuto, al salir al jardín, muestra una sonrisa a los presentes, pero algo inesperado hace que aquella sonrisa desaparezca y sus ojos se abrían enormemente._

_souko, su madre, lo estaba abrazando fuertemente diciendo "bienvenido a casa" con una gran sonrisa mientras que, de reojo, miraba con odio a amu, acción que ni a amu ni a aruto se les pasó por alto._

_Cuando liberó a ikuto y este salio del repentino sock, los presente se sentaron en unos sillones de terraza al rededor de una mesita de café, y ahí comenzaba el interrogatorio._

_-Bueno hijo, ¿y como os conocisteis?-_

_amu cada vez estaba mas nerviosa y había llegado al punto de no poder hablar con normalidad. A ella nunca se le había dado bien mentir. tal vez la cosa se pusiera fea, aunque, gracias al cielo, ikuto se dio cuenta de esto y se encargo de hablar por los dos._

_-nos conocimos en unas vacaciones. Cada uno fue con su respectivo grupo y, en una de las salidas nocturnas que hicimos con nuestros amigos, nos conocimos, aunque...-_

_lo que venia a a continuacion le resultaba muy difícil de decir a ikuto ya que, supuestamente, dañaba su dignidad._

_-aunque, realmente la que el buscaba era yo. Sentí curiosidad y todas las noches del viaje la buscaba por todos los lugares de ocio cercanos de la isla.-_

_realmente, aquello estaba haciendo que amu tuviese ganas de reír a carcajadas, nunca creyó que ikuto fuese capaz de decir aquello._

_Al terminar de contar su "romántica historia" se formo un intenso silencio el cual acabó interrumpido por amu._

_-señores tsukiyomi, me preguntaba.. ¿que día se celebrara la boda de su hija?-_

_la boca de aruto se abrió con la intención de hablar, pero la voz que respondió no le pertenecía a el._

_-sera el jueves de esta semana-_

_Todos voltearon a ver de quien era aquella voz masculina. Al girarse, amu diviso a una pareja la cual, por culpa del sol, no pudo divisar bien hasta que se cubrió un poco con las manos._

_Seguramente aquella chica rubia y sonriente era utau, y al parecer, el chico del cual utau estaba agarrando del brazo era kukai... un momento.. ¿¡ kukai?! ¡¿QUE NARICES HACIA EL AQUI!?_

_amu no era la unica que estaba enormemente sorprendida, el chico castaño y de ojos verdes, también llamado kukai souma, lo estaba igualmente. Nunca espero encontrara a aquella chica alli._

_Los presentes se pusieron en pie para recibir correctamente a la pareja._

_Tras kukai y utau venían los padres de kukai y dos de sus hermanos, shusui y unkai, los cuales también se sorprendieron, al igual que sus padres y kukai, de ver a la pequeña amu, que claramente, ya no era tan pequeña._

_Los señores tsukiyomi, ikuto y amu se encaminaron a recibir a los recién llegados, pero antes de que alguno de los presentes hablara, unkai se abalanzó sobre amu._

_-¡amuuu! te hemos echado de menos, ¿que es de tu vida? ¿como estas? Has crecido ¿verdad? ¡estas genial! ¿por que no nos has llamado durante estos años?..-_

_shusui, cansado de el estúpido de su hermano, lo arrastró fuera del alcance de amu para luego volver al lado de esta._

_De entre todos los tsukiyomi, el mas sorprendido por la escena era el celoso de ikuto, pero.. realmente estaba celoso? Fuera lo que fuera, queria una explicación, y la quería en ese mismo momento._

_-¿se conocen?-_

_-¡pues claro se conocen! Y además desde pequeñitos-_

_la señora souma se mostraba muy feliz, y no era para menos, amu había sido como su hija, incluso hubo un momento en el que casi lo fue._

_por muy bien que souko disimulara y fingiera, en su mirada se notaba que estaba feliz. Tal vez pensara que esto traería problemas a la pareja amuto, mientras que por la mente de amu solo estaba la frase "¡señora! Tranquila que no le voy a quitar a su hijo". Claramente, amu y souko no congeniaban muy bien y aruto lo sabia bien._

_El ambiente se sentía tenso, amu y souko no hacían mas que mirarse con odio y los hermanos souma e ikuto se amenazaban mutuamente con la mirada. Como hombre de la casa, necesitaba hacer algo antes de que realmente se mataran a golpes sin saber por que._

_Sin saber de donde, uno de los sirvientes de aquella casa se presentó ante todos e informó de que la cena estaba lista. ¡AL FIN UNA SALVACION!_

_Los presentes se encaminaron al gran y hermoso comedor._

_El señor tsukiyomi y souma gobernaban la mesa sentados cada uno en los extremos de la mesa._

_A su izquierda, cada uno tenia a su respectiva esposa. Utau se colocó frente a souko y kukai a su lado quedando justo frente a ikuto quien también estaba sentado junto a su madre a su derecha. A su izquierda estaba sentada amu, frente a ella estaba sentado unkai junto a su madre y shusui se sentó entre amu y su padre._

_Al comienzo de la cena todo estaba tranquilo. Todos conversaban de cosas triviales entre ellos, de vez en cuando, shusui y unkai distraian a amu de su conversación con ikuto y este se molestaba y volvía a intervenir y devolver a amu a su conversación anterior, mientras tanto, los señores souma hablaban entre ellos y de vez en cuando con sus hijos, todo parecía estar en calma y en un hambiente tranquilo hasta que cierto tema salió a la luz por parte de la señora souma._

_-quien me iba a decir a mi que tendría a kukai y a amu sentados en la misma mesa y con parejas distintas-_

_todos los presentes callaron de repente mientras que los recién mencionados comenzaban a ponerse nerviosos._

_Souko, que había entendido a la perfección lo que acababa de decir aquella mujer, prefirió pedirle que se explicara claramente para causar mas problemas a amu._

_-¿a que se refiere señora souma?-_

_-oh, ¿no lo saben? Hace unos años antes de que amu se mudara a la ciudad, kukai y amu mantenían una relación bastante estable.-_

_y ahí se les calló el cielo encima, y por si era poco, el idiota de unkai empeoró la situación._

_-Es cierto. Eran tan empalagosos que te subía el azúcar de solo mirarlos-_

_A utau parecía que le iba a dar un infarto mientras que ikuto se mantenía en un estado de sock y souko tenia una sonrisa arrogante en la cara._

_La tensión se sentía muy tensa. En la mente de amu solo estaba la opción de salir de allí lo antes posible, así que, sin pensarlo mas, se levantó de su asiento con intención de marcharse._

_-Me duele un poco la cabeza, sera mejor que valla a descansar-_

_-pero, amu, no has comido nada.-_

_-es igual, se me ha quitado el apetito-_

_amu salio del comedor y dejó que la puerta se cerrara sola. Entre aquel trayecto se escuchó como la palabra "cobarde" era pronunciada por la repugnante voz de la señora tsukiyomi, y tenia razón, estaba siendo una estúpida cobarde._

_continuara..._

* * *

_**Buenooooo, que os ha parecidooooo?.**  
_

_**como ya os dije antes, me ha costado mucho escribir este capitulo, asique el aberlo terminado para mi es un gran logro xD  
**_

_**"el gran logro de la sem.." bueno.. "el gran logro del meees!"  
**_

_**gracias a maru-chan, koko-chan, daniela, sabi y amutolove por sus comentarios.  
**_

_**De verdad me hacen muy muy muy feliz que os guste, bueno, a vosotras y a los lectores que desgraciadamente no comentan u,u.  
**_

_**En fin, espero recibir muchos reviews vuestros.  
**_

_**¡Nos leemooos! (^-^)  
**_


	8. cap 8 ¿enfadados?

**_Hola a todaaas y todoos! ^^ ya estoy de vuelta con el nuevo capitulo._**

**_No tengo mucho que decir asique ¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTEEE! ;)_**

* * *

_**capitulo 8**_

_**.  
**_

_**¿enfadados?**_

_**.**_

_En el interior del comedor..._

El ambiente estaba silencioso y tenso.

La señora souma sabia que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Shusui miraba, furioso, a unkai, el cual sabia que había hecho algo mal, pero... ¿el que?.

Souko mantenía la mirada la cabeza agachada ocultando así su victoriosa sonrisa. El señor souma y tsukiyomi simplemente se miraban mutuamente comunicándose con las miradas.

Ikuto y kukai simplemente se mantenían, en silencio, sumergidos en sus pensamientos, Y por ultimo utau que, al igual que su hermano y prometido, se mantenía sumergida en sus pensamientos. ¿era ella? ¿amu era aquella chica?

Cansado de tanta tensión, ikuto se puso en pié y caminó hasta la puerta seguido por la mirada de su madre.

-Hijo, ¿a donde vas?-

ikuto no respondió, solamente abrió la puerta y se detuvo antes de marcharse.

-Souko, te agradecería que dejaras de molestar a amu en nuestra estancia aquí-

tras decir aquello se marchó en busca de amu. Seguramente estaría perdida por la mansión buscando su habitación.

En cambio souko estaba completamente en sock. ¿por que la había llamado souko y no "mama"?

Y lo peor era la pequeña "riña" indirecta que le acababa de dar. Tal vez ella también debería ir a dormir.

En la habitación de ikuto & amu...

En la cama, amu se encontraba sentada justo en el centro de ella con el móvil en las manos. Le acababa de mandar un mensaje a rima comunicándole todo lo ocurrido, pero sentía que eso no bastaba, tenia ganas de llorar y necesitaba desahogarse pero rima estaba demasiado lejos y no podía hablar con nadie de aquella estúpida residencia.

Minutos después, ikuto ingreso en la habitación encontrando, al fin, a amu sobre la cama. ¿como había sabido que esa era la habitación?

Al sentir que alguien entraba en la habitación, amu volteó a ver de quien se trataba aunque era evidente.

Al mirar a ikuto a la cara, las ganas de llorar aumentaron considerablemente y volvió a voltear la cara pero esta vez agachando la cabeza.

Lentamente, ikuto cerró la puesta y caminó hasta la cama sentándose en el filo de esta.

-¿estas enfadado?-

la voz de amu sonaba temblorosa y a ikuto se le estaba rompiendo el alma de verla así.

-si.. bueno, no... tal vez un poco-

-Lo siento-

-...-

se formó un intenso silencio en la habitación en el cual solo se escuchaba el eco de las voces de shusui y unkai los cuales caminaron por el pasillo y se encerraron en sus habitaciones no sin antes despedirse.

Segundos después, amu comenzó a hablar sorprendiendo así a su acompañante.

2 Años después de trasladarme a la misma academia que kukai y compañía, kukai y yo comenzamos a salir juntos.

Yo nunca tuve problemas con los estudios. Al contrario. Siempre fui la numero uno de mi clase. Siempre me ofrecía voluntaria para cualquier trabajo extra con tal de subir nota. Había veces en las que me planteaba si lo hacia por mi misma o por que mis padres estuviesen orgullosos de mi.

Al llegar a ultimo año de preparatoria, mis padres y mi director acordaron mandar una beca a una de las mejores universidades sin siquiera consultarme. Al parecer pensaron que no me aceptarían, pero finalmente me aceptaron.

Yo en principio no quería ir, pero kukai y shusui me convencieron para que aceptara la beca. Era una oportunidad que no poda ser rechazada pero Me costó mucho el separarme de todos.

Tras arreglar el papeleo, unos meses después, me mudé con rima a la ciudad ya que ella también iría a estudiar en ella.

Kukai y yo pensamos que podríamos mantener una relación a distancia. Nos llamábamos todos los días, poco a poco ese "todos los días se convirtió en un "todas las semanas".

Dos años después, yo acabé mis estudios, pero cuando planeaba volver con mi familia, mis amigos y con kukai, este me envío una carta en la que me decía que lo mejor seria que nuestra relación terminara, que lo nuestro no tenia futuro y era mejor germinar antes de causar mas daño. Por ese motivo decidí instalarme por mi cuenta en la ciudad y encontrar un buen trabajo y dedicarme solo y exclusivamente en el.

La voz de amu se estaba quebrando a cada letra que pronunciaba.

-Es por eso que no has vuelto a casa. Sabias que te resultaría muy difícil volver a verlo.-

la joven simplemente asintió con la cabezas ya sin fuerzas para hablar.

Ikuto miró mas fijamente a amu allí sentada sobre la cama y vio como algunas gotas caían sobre la colcha de la cama.

Sin saber por que, abrazó a amu sorprendiendo así a esta.

Ikuto apoyó su frente en el hombre de amu para hacerla sentir protegida aunque ella aun no reaccionaba a tal muestra de cariño.

-aveces es bueno tener un hombre en el que llorar y poder desahogarte-

tras susurrar aquello, los ojos de amu se abrieron desmesuradamente y de ellos fluyeron un mar de lágrimas.

Tras varios sollozos, unos cuantos paquetes de mocos y un par de horas, la pareja acabó dormida abrazada sobre la cama.

A la mañana siguiente...

gracias a los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana, amu comenzó a despertar con un increíble dolor de cabeza, tal vez por llorar tanto o por sus, ya habituales, dolores de cabeza.

Un poco desorientada, la chica se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba justo frente a su lado de la cama.

Amu seguía llevando el vestido rosa pálido de la noche anterior ahora un tanto arrugado.

Tras admirarse unos segundos en el espejo, dio una vuelta sobre sus talones y observó de lejos a ikuto mientras dormía, pero.. ¿por que lo hacia?.

Contra su voluntad, amu apartó la mirada del chico y abrió su maleta y agarro, entre otras cosas, unos pantalones cortos de color negro y una blusa color rosa fuerte la cual era ceñida solamente en la cadera y entró al baño dispuesta a darse una ducha.

Tras haberse duchado, silenciosamente, se calzó y bajó al piso de abajo rezando no encontrarse a nadie.

Al llegar a bajo, amu escuchó unos pasos aproximándose, así que, como reacción, caminó rápidamente hasta llegar al jardín principal adornado con un pequeño porche con una mesa con ocho sillas y unos cuantos arbustos por los alrededores rodeando la piscina.

Amu caminó lentamente hasta llegar a las escaleras que unían el porche con el suelo cubierto de césped y alguna que otra pequeña flor.

De nuevo, la chica escuchó pasos aproximándose a ella, pero no supo quien era hasta que aquella persona, también llamada shusui se sentó junto a ella.

-¿como te encuentras?-

-bien.. supongo-

-no deberías preocuparte por lo que pasó anoche, Kukai y tu habéis encontrado el amor. He visto como te mira ese chico y eso se llama amor-

la mente de amu estaba completamente confundida, si el supiera...

en el interior de la casa se comenzó a escuchar voces indicando que los demás habían bajado a desayunar.

-parece que los demás ya han despertado, ¿por que no entramos?-

-no me apetece-

-¿no te apetece entrar o no te apetece de ver la cara de utau?-

-... ¿las dos cosas?-

-venga, la amu que yo conocía era valiente y atrevida. ¿donde esta esa chica?-

-se quedo en el 2008-

cansado de las estupideces de su amiga, shusui alzó en brazos a amu y la llevo al interior de la casa.

Al llegar junto a todos, unkai se abalanzó sobre shusui, el cual ya había soltado a amu, y comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho como un niño pequeño.

-¡¿por que no me has llamado?! ¡¿porque no me has llamado?! ¡eres un mal hermano!, ¡te has ido con amu y no me has llamado!-

shusui simplemente agarró a su hermano y lo paró mientras el se mantenía junto a amu dándole su apoyo en silencio.

Ambos vieron como kukai y utau se iban acercando pero al encontrarse unos cuantos metros de ellos, utau soltó la mano de su prometido y caminó feliz en la dirección de amu.

-¡buenos diaaas!~ ¿que tal has dormido? ¿preparada para ir de compras?-

amu miró a utau un poco sorprendida. ¿que estaba pasando aquí?

-... ¿que?-

-¿como que "que"?, hay que comprar tu vestido para la boda, además hoy es mi ultima prueba en los arreglos del mio. ¿estas lista?-

la mente de amu estaba en sobrecarga, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo ahí.

-pues.. ¿supongo?-

-¡genial! nos iremos en cuanto terminemos de desayunar, por cierto, me gusta tu blusa-

tal como había venido se había ido. Utau fue hasta kukai y lo volvió a agarrar de la mano para así caminar hasta la mesa de la terraza.

-eso ha sido raro-

cuando amu caminaban en dirección al jardín junto a los hermanos souma, fue retenida del brazo por una fuerte mano.

-¿piensas irte sin mi?-

-¡ikuto! ¿cuando has llegado? No te he oído-

-ya lo veo, estabas demasiado entretenida con tus amigos-

-ey, ¿a que vienen esos humos?-

-a que esta mañana me he despertado solo en la cama-

-... e-eso suena raro-

-según como lo plantees-

sin preguntar o avisar, ikuto agarro la mano de amu y la condujo hasta la mesa donde todos los demás ya estaban sentados.

-no esperamos a vuestros padres-

-nuestros padres madrugaron y fueron a desayunar fuera. Seguramente volverán para el almuerzo.-

a pesar de lo tensa que estaba amu por estar reunida con utau y kukai en la misma mesa, todo el desayuno estuvo compuesto por risas mas que por otra cosa.

Al terminar, los seis caminaron hasta la puerta principal.

-bueno, nosotras nos vamos ya-

-esta bien, nosotros también tenemos que ir a por los trajes-

-yo ya lo tengo, ¿puedo ir con amu?-

los ojos de unkai brillaron esperanzadoramente hasta que un fuerte y rotundo "NO" proveniente de shusui, ikuto y kukai hizo que su sonrisa se borrara inmediatamente.

Cuando utau y amu entraron en el coche se formó un incomodo e intenso silencio.

-se que estas preocupada por lo que pasó anoche-

aquello sorprendió a amu haciendo que fijara toda su atención en el concentrado rostro de utau.

-yo ya sabía que kukai había tenido una anterior novia. El motivo por el que me sorprendí fue que no me esperaba que fueses tu-

-¿ya lo sabias?-

-si. Unos años de que te marcharas, kukai entró a mi misma universidad y allí nos conocimos.

Nos volvimos muy amigos y siempre me hablaba de ti; sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de ti, pero poco a poco tu recuerdo lo estaba dañando y llegó a la conclusión de que no podia seguir así. Yo fuí quien lo apoyó y lo animó y poco a poco llegamos a mas, asi que tranquila, no tengo motivos para odiarte, en todo caso tendrías que ser tu la que me odiara-

se formó un silencio que preocupó a utau hasta que amu volvió a hablar.

-gracias-

-¿gracias? ¿por que?-

-gracias por decírmelo. Ahora estoy mas tranquila-

-no hay de que. ¿amigas?-

la chica solamente asintió feliz, sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**_BUEEEEENO.. ¿que os ha parecido? _**

**_Espero que os haya gustado y lo hayáis disfrutado mucho._**

**_Aunque me este repitiendo, en este capitulo también me he esforzado mucho.. (creo que estoy perdiendo facultades u.U")_**

** _AGRADECIMIENTOS A:_**

** _Amutolove100, mari-chan, daniela, mery, lisbeth (me disculpo por no haberla puesto en los agradecimientos en el cap. anterior) y ariele._**

** _Si teneis alguna duda o alguna pregunta no os cortéis y preguntad ^^_**

** _Byee!_**


	9. cap 9 preocupaciones y sentimientos

_**CAPITULO 9**  
_

_**.  
**_

_**PREOCUPACIONES & SENTIMIENTOS  
**_

_**.  
**_

_Ya que tenían toda la mañana libre, las chicas decidieron que elegirían el vestido de amu antes que nada y tras ello simplemente irían de tienda en tienda por pura diversión y para finalizar, recogerían los vestidos, así les seria mas practico._

_Al parecer, amu y utau se divertían por el momento, lastima que para los chicos no resultase ser lo mismo._

_Mientras que unkai se quejaba por no haber podido ir con su adorada amu (entre otras cosas),shusui peleaba con su estúpido hermano intentando, sin lograr progresos, que mantuviera la boca cerrada e ikuto comenzaba a perder los nervios. No lograba entender por que le molestaba tanto que aquel idiota hablara tan libremente de amu, realmente no lo soportaba, pero.. ¿serian celos?, ¿desde cuando había comenzado a desarrollar aquellos sentimientos?, sentimientos que, claramente, aun tenia que confirmar que los sentía. Principalmente se encontraba confuso. muy confuso._

_El único que se encontraba al margen en aquella situación era kukai. El simplemente ignoraba a todo su alrededor y se mantenía en su propio mundo. Aun se encontraba un poco aturdido por lo sucedido la noche anterior, y es que, aunque no lo aparentara, el volver a ver a amu le había afectado. No estaba dudando en si seguir con la boda o no, para nada. El amaba a utau como a ninguna, pero había que admitir que amu había sido muy importante en su vida. Pero ahora utau estaba con el y amu había pasado a un segundo plano y, aunque fuese lo típico y a la vez extraño, amu seguía siendo su mejor amiga, y la extrañaba. Tenia que hacer algo antes de que amu volviese a desaparecer, pero antes había que traspasar la linea que los estaba separando._

_Kukai abandonó sus pensamientos al sentir como su móvil vibraba en su bolsillo._

_Al sacarlo de este, pudo observar como en la pantalla, el nombre de utau con un corazón como punto final se iluminaba._

_Hablando de la reina de roma..._

_kukai se llevó el teléfono a la oreja con la intención de contestar, pero fue un intento interrumpido y fallido. La alterada voz no dejaba hablar a kukai, pero si conseguía que el se preocupara cada vez mas._

_La atención de shusui, unkai e ikuto fue captada por la voz de utau que se escuchaba claramente sin siquiera estar cerca del teléfono. _

_Aunque era normal y estaba acostumbrado a los gritos histéricos de utau, ikuto estaba preocupado. Raramente la veías, o en este caso, la escuchabas tan preocupada y alterada, mas bien parecía que iba a llorar._

_-yo no quería, no lo entiendo, en un principio estaba bien y ahora esta ahi-_

_-utau, tranquilizate y di que ocurre-_

_-¡¿como quieres que este tranquila si amu esta así?!-_

_-¿amu? ¿le ha ocurrido algo a utau?-_

_al escuchar aquello, unkai comenzó a ponerse de los nervios. Ahora no tenían un problema si no dos._

_-¿¡que le ha pasado a amu, esta bien?! por favor di que esta bien, ¿lo esta? ¿lo esta? ¿lo esta?-_

_-¡TRANQUILIZATE UNKAI, ME ESTOY ESTRESANDO MAS DE LO QUE YA ESTOY GRACIAS A TI!-_

_el chico, asustado, agachó la cabeza como perro regañado y se mantuvo en silencio mientras sus hermanos e ikuto intentaban solucionar todo._

_Por otra parte, ikuto se había dado miedo a el mismo. Tal vez unkai fuera mas pesado que dios sabe que, pero el realmente no tenia la culpa de nada, solo quería ayudar, pero sus nervios al imaginarse a amu en las peores situaciones existentes se incrementaban cada vez mas, y utau no es que ayudase mucho._

_-utau.. utau.. ¡UTAU! ¡calla de una vez, respira hondo y di que le ha sucedido a amu!-_

_tras la linea telefónica se escuchó una ráfaga de aire seguramente proveniente de la boca de la chica intentando tranquilizarse._

_-estábamos caminando en dirección a una de las tiendas del centro, pero iba distraída mirando los escaparates y cuando volví la mirada a amu ya no estaba-_

_por la mente de los chicos las ideas de un secuestro, una violación, asesinato o un secuestro-violación-asesinato se mantenían firmes hasta que utau volvió a respirar hondo y volvió a hablar._

_-cuando no vi a amu a mi lado me preocupé y retrocedí sobre mis pasos y unos cuantos metros un corro de gente me llamó la atención y me acerque a ver, ahí fue cuando vi a amu tirada en el suelo._

_No parecía que la hubiesen apuñalado ni nada por el estilo pero parece que esta sufriendo mucho-_

_la voz de utau se quebró y varios sollozos se comenzaron a escuchar._

_-chicos no se que hacer, tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo de peligro de muerte-_

_entonces todo tenia sentido en la mente de ikuto._

_-los dolores de cabeza-_

_aquel susurro atrajo la atención de los hermanos souma._

_-¿que dolores de cabeza?-_

_-¿es posible que un dolor de cabeza haga que te desmayes?-_

_-depende. Si son muy fuertes o son síntomas de alguna enfermedad es posible que si. ¿crees que sea eso?-_

_-estoy casi seguro de que lo es, la ultima vez amu no tenia fuerza ni de levantarse-_

_Finalmente, con preocupación y urgencia, preguntaron a utau donde se encontraban y en unos 10 minutos llegaron junto a ella al mismo tiempo que una ambulancia requerida alguien de los que la estaban socorriendo a la chica._

_Unos se fueron en coche y otros en la ambulancia junto a amu, pero finalmente ya se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital esperando alguna noticia del medico._

_Tras una hora después de su llegada, el doctor finalmente se presentó ante todos y les hizo saber que amu se encontraba perfectamente y no corría ningún riesgo._

_En cuanto el doctor pronunció las palabras "pueden verla" todos los presentes entraron en la habitación en cuestión de segundos._

_Los cinco se colocaron al rededor de la cama y unos minutos después, amu comenzó a despertar._

_Lo primero que amu vio fue como utau se abrazaba a ella dando gracias a dios de que estuviese bien, algo que confundía aun mas a amu._

_-¿donde estoy?-_

_-estas en el hospital, te desmayaste en mitad de la calle-_

_-nos tenias muy preocupados-_

_ahora no solo era amu la que la tenia abrazada, sino que unkai se había unido a la rubia, claramente, haciendo un drama._

_-¡sabia que tenia que haber ido contigo! ¡si hubiese ido esto no habría pasado!-_

_-¿estas diciendo que ha sido mi culpa?-_

_los ojos de utau parecían echar chispas. Se había proclamado la guerra._

_-solo digo que si hubiese ido, yo habría estado al cuidado de que no le pasase nada a amu-_

_-¡¿como puedes ser tan insen...!?-_

_-¡PARAD YA!-_

_ikuto había vuelto a gritar como aquella mañana cuando riñó a unkai. Claramente ambos no volvieron a decir nada tal vez por miedo o por obediencia._

_-unkai, aunque hubieses ido con amu esto habría pasado igualmente, esta no es la primera vez que pasa algo como esto-_

_Amu agachó la cabeza. Se sentía apenada y culpable. Había preocupado a todos y por lo que veía, habían estado muy preocupados sin contar a utau y unkay que de seguro habían estado paranoicos e imaginándose lo peor._

_-Lo siento-_

_todos fijaron la atención en amu mirándola un poco culpables._

_-os he tenido muy preocupados a todos, de verdad que lo siento-_

_-no tienes por que, somos nosotros los que tendríamos que disculparnos, tu tienes que descansar y nosotros estamos aquí alterándote y gritando-_

_se formó un intenso silencio. Nadie sabia que decir hasta que shusui volvió a hablar._

_-sera mejor que dejemos a ikuto y a amu a solas.-_

_todos salieron de la habitación, algunos de una manera mas normal que otros que tuvieron que salir arrastrados por shusui._

_Cuando la puerta estuvo completamente cerrada,ikuto agarró una silla y se sentó junto a la cama de amu._

_-¿te encuentras bien?-_

_-si, tranquilo-_

_-fue por los dolores de cabeza, ¿cierto?-_

_amu simplemente asintió._

_-amu, esto no puede seguir así. Tienen que revisar eso-_

_-ya te he dicho que no quiero ir a que me vea un medico-_

_-hagamos una cosa. Esta noche te darán el alta, haré que esta misma tarde te observen-_

_-¿tu me escuchas cuando hablo?-_

_-si, pero no hago mucho caso-_

_-¡ikuto!-_

_-por favor. Me quedare mas tranquilo si te haces las pruebas-_

_-¿pero y si realmente tengo algo malo?-_

_-si es así es mejor tratarlo cuanto antes ¿no crees?-_

_otra vez, la habitación se silenció._

_Ikuto notaba el nerviosismo de amu. Era normal, ni siquiera ella sabia que estaba ocurriendo._

_-pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado-_

_-gracias-_

_amu le mostró una sonrisa sincera enterneciendo a ikuto, el cual, necesitaba abrazarla en ese mismo momento._

_Sin reprimirse mas, se sentó en el borde de la cama y rodeó con sus brazos a la chica._

_Esta no mostró ninguna pega, mas bien correspondió el abrazo quedando en aquella posición durante varios minutos._

_En el interior de ikuto, inexplicablemente, apareció la necesidad de besar a la chica._

_No entendía el "por que" de aquello, pero lo necesitaba con urgencia. Tal vez estaba naciendo un nuevo y fuerte sentimiento hacia amu._

_Ikuto se separo un poco sin dejar de abrazar a amu, la cual, extrañada, levantó la cabeza para poder ver mejor el rostro del chico. Poco a poco este se fue acercando a amu sin que ella notara ningún cambio de distancia hasta que estuvo realmente cerca._

_-amu-_

_-mmm..-_

_-...me tenias muy preocupado-_

_"quiero besarte" era lo que realmente quería decir, pero algo dentro de el se lo impedía. Tal vez el orgullo o tal vez el miedo al rechazo. Fuera lo que fuera había hecho que reprimiese sus deseos de besarla aunque cada segundo aumentaran. _

_Esto no podía estar pasando. No podía estar sintiéndose atraído por amu. Era imposible.. ¿o no?_

_Unas horas después de aquel suceso, el doctor se presento ante la pareja para ver como se encontraba amu._

_Aprovechando su llegada, ikuto rogó que revisaran a amu para saber con certeza si realmente se encontraba bien._

_Comprendiendo la preocupación de ikuto, el doctor accedió a realizar las pruebas ejecutándolas esa misma tarde para que, entrada la noche, amu pudiese volver a casa con tranquilidad._

_Continuara..._

* * *

**_vale, se que este capitulo no salió muy allá, pero igualmente me gustaría saber que os ha parecido._**

**_Acepto sus criticas y sugerencias y siento haber tardado en subir el capitulo ^-^_**

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS A: amutolove, maru-chan, daniela, neko-chan tsukiyomi y a lisbeth tsukiyomi.  
_**

**_creo que no hay nada mas que decir, asi que..  
_**

**_BYEE!  
_**


	10. Cap 10 ¿embarazada?

_**Bueeeeeeno, ¡ya estoy aquí!, se que he tardado mucho, pero la verdad es que con los exámenes no he tenido tiempo para nada u.U . Espero que me disculpen por ello.**  
_

_**Hace unos días revisé el fic para un dato que necesitaba y no recordaba y vi que hay palabras incoherentes -_-'' lo que ocurre es que el corrector hace lo que le da la gana con los textos y hay veces que se cuelan palabras extrañas. solo quería avisar.  
**_

_**no os entretengo mas, aquí os dejo el capitulo ;D  
**_

* * *

_**capitulo 10**  
_

_**.  
**_

_**¿Embarazada?  
**_

_**.  
**_

_Unas horas después de que le hicieran las pruebas a amu, el doctor volvió a presentarse ante la pareja, aún sin respuestas._

_-sita. Hinamori, debo de informarle que aún no tenemos las respuestas de las pruebas, pero creemos que para mañana por la mañana estarán listas, hasta entonces le aconsejamos que vuelva a casa y repose.-_

_tras aquella información, el doctor salió de la habitación e ikuto comenzó a recoger las pertenencias de ambos._

_Estaba deseando salir de allí._

_15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS..._

_En la sala de estar, los integrantes de la familia souma junto al matrimonio tsukiyomi y su hija se encontraban dispersos por distintos sitios de la habitación en un completo silencio. Todos esperaban alguna noticia o la llegada de ikuto que les informara del estado de amu._

_De vez en cuando, unkai comenzaba a dramatizar diciendo cosas como " ¡amu no me vuelvas a dejar! ¡no te mueras!" o cosas por el estilo._

_tras atravesar la lujosa puerta de la entrada, y caminar hasta la sala de estar, amu e ikuto se presentaron ante todos agarrados de la mano como si al separarse, el tiempo retrocediese hasta volver a los angustiosos momentos de la mañana._

_Con la excusa de "estar preocupado", el joven había convencido a amu de que se sujetara a el._

_Aunque por fuera ambos no mostraran ninguna emoción con aquel contacto, en el fondo de ellos estaban a rebosar de alegría, y no solo ikuto, sino que, muy extrañamente, la chica también se encontraba en las mil maravillas con solo el roce de sus pieles._

_Impresionados de encontrarse a amu ya recuperada, todos los presentes, exceptuando a souko, se acercaron a la pareja para preguntar por el estado de la chica._

_Como siempre, unkai estaba pegado a amu como una lapa. El sentirla tan lejos durante casi todo el día y tener la sensación de que podría perderla, a pesar de que todos le decían lo contrario,, aquella sensación le hacía querer estar muy cerca de la chica y no separarse de ella nunca más, bueno... excepto para ir al baño._

_Aunque todos no pararan de repetir que amu se encontraba bien, en el fondo sabían que algo extraño estaba pasando._

_De fondo, la odiosa voz de souko se escuchó por sobre todas las voces._

_-tal vez esté embarazada y lo esté intentando ocultar.-_

_un silencio pesado inundó el ambiente. ¿embarazada? Todos se miraban unos a otros, ¿podría ser verdad?._

_Aquella pregunta rondaba los pensamientos de casi todos hasta que una fuerte risa rompió el silencio._

_Todos observaron a la fuente de esa risa. _

_Amu no dejaba de reír a carcajadas, ¿embarazada? ¿era un chiste?_

_-¿yo.. embarazada?-_

_amu seguía riendo hasta que, al ver que el ambiente no cambiaba, paro de reír y observó los serios rostros de los presentes._

_-ah, ¿lo decías en serio?, por favor, ¿por quien me toma?-_

_souko, con una retadora sonrisa, observó fijamente a amu._

_-¿de verdad tengo que responder a eso?-_

_impidiendo que se comenzara una guerra entre ellas, ikuto intervino en la conversación._

_-dejemos esta conversación para otro día, en estos momentos amu tiene que descansar.-_

_dicho aquello, ikuto empujó levemente a amu para que comenzara a andar rumbo a la habitación._

_Antes de salir también de la sala, ikuto se detuvo en la puerta y observó a su madre._

_-Tu y yo tenemos que hablar-_

_sin dejar que su madre replicase, ikuto se marchó sintiendo la mirada de todos puesta en el._

_EN LA HABITACIÓN..._

_Ambos entraron en la habitación uno tras otro._

_Ikuto, quien había sido el ultimo en entrar, cerró la puerta tras de si para después caminar hasta amu y sentarse junto a ella en el borde de la cama._

_-¿te encuentras bien?-_

_-si, solo estoy un poco mareada, pero es por los calmantes que me dieron en el hospital.-_

_-será mejor que tomes una ducha caliente y descanses un poco. Te traeré la cena-_

_como respuesta, la chica solo atinó a asentir mientras observaba como ikuto salía de la habitación._

_Tras ver como ikuto finalmente salía de la habitación y derraba la puerta, la chica, a pesar de no encontrarse del todo bien, se levantó y caminó hasta la cómoda que había justo frente a la cama._

_Tras coger la ropa limpia, amu observó a través de los dos ventanales, parecía que se aproximaba una tormenta._

_Sin pensar mas en ello, amu se encaminó hasta el baño de la habitación y cerró la puerta para mayor privacidad._

_EN EL DESPACHO DE ARUTO..._

_-Bien, te escucho-_

_souko miraba a su hijo con una mirada neutral. Se imaginaba lo que diría, pero no dejaría que la intimidase._

_-por que tratas a amu de la manera que la tratas?-_

_el tono de voz de ikuto se notaba serio y enfadado lo cual hizo que souko se sorprendiese. _

_El nunca le había hablado así, tan frío y sin expresión ni emoción._

_-no la trato de ninguna manera, así soy yo.-_

_-no estoy para juegos, souko. Quiero que dejes de molestar a amu-_

_-¡esa chica no es para ti! ¿¡Y QUE ES ESO DE SOUKO? A MI ME LLAMAS MAMA!-_

_souko levantó la mano con la intención de abofetear a ikuto, pero este fue mas rápido y le sostuvo de la muñeca._

_-ni se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima-_

_ikuto seguía igual que al comienzo de la conversación, frío y sin expresión._

_En cambio, souko estaba cada vez mas alterada. _

_-¡SOY TU MADRE Y MEREZCO UN RESPETO!-_

_-¡un respeto que tu no tuviste con nadie salvo con quien realmente te interesaba, y yo no estaba entre esas personas!-_

_-¡¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO? YO SIEMPRE TE HE QUERIDO!-_

_-¿en que mundo?-_

_la cortante respuesta hizo que souko callara durante unos segundos en los cuales recobró la compostura._

_-esa chica te esta cambiando, ¡por eso la odio!-_

_-estoy cambiando por mi mismo. Me estoy dando cuenta de que realmente nunca te importé, a pesar de que siempre te busqué, nunca estuviste allí para mi.-_

_-¡¿ insinúas que esto es culpa mía!?-_

_-no lo insinuó, lo afirmo. Deja de intervenir entre amu y yo o juro que nunca volverás a verme.-_

_sin decir más, ikuto salió del despacho y caminó hasta la cocina siendo observado por su padre y los demás, los cuales, habían salido para ver que eran todos aquellos gritos procedentes solamente de souko._

_Unos minutos después, ikuto cruzaba la puerta de su habitación cargado con una bandeja la cual dejó sobre un baúl que había junto a los pies de la cama._

_Al no ver a amu por ningún rincón de la habitación, el joven supuso que la chica seguía en el baño, y mientras que la esperaba, se situó frente a uno de los grandes ventanales a mirar como comenzaba a llover._

_No sabía cuanto la había estado esperando allí, junto a la ventana, pero en cuanto amu salió del baño, la chica se dirigió a la cama y se sentó de rodillas sobre esta mientras observaba a ikuto quien aún no se daba cuenta de su presencia._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-_

_la dulce voz de amu hizo que ikuto saliese de sus pensamientos y voltease a verla sin decir nada._

_-¿ha sucedido algo?-_

_ikuto seguía sin contestar y aquello a amu la estaba preocupando._

_-¿que si estoy bien? Creo que eso debería preguntarlo yo-_

_el joven comenzó a caminar hacia amu la cual seguía con la mirada cada paso que daba._

_Una vez junto a la cama, ikuto se sentó en ella y miró a amu con una sonrisa y mirada triste._

_-¿como te encuentras?-_

_-yo bien, pero ¿y tu?-_

_-¿no debería estarlo?-_

_-no con esa cara -_

_-¿me estas llamando feo?-_

_-no, solo quiero que me digas que te ocurre.-_

_ikuto tardó unos segundos en responder._

_-he discutido con mi madre-_

_-¿y? Yo también lo hacía cuando vivía con mis padres-_

_-nunca le he hablado como lo he hecho hoy-_

_se formó un pequeño silencio mientras amu buscaba las palabras adecuadas._

_-se que a, pesar de que te conozco desde hace tiempo, es ahora cuando te estoy conociendo de verdad. Puede que no pueda hacer gran cosa, pero pase lo que pase, voy a estar a tu lado ayudándote y apoyándote... siempre que tu quieras-_

_amu le mostró su mas sincera y tranquilizadora sonrisa de la cual, ikuto no pudo resistirse y estrechó a la chica entre sus brazos._

_Ambos estuvieron allí abrazados durante varios e inconscientes minutos._

_Ninguno de los dos parecía estar incomodo en aquel momento. Ikuto tenía la frente apoyada sobre el hombro de amu, y esta simplemente se dejaba abrazar disfrutando así del momento, pero en el fondo del chico, la necesidad de besar a amu volvió a surgir, y esta vez lo necesitaba con urgencia._

_Por mucho que lo intentara, ikuto no lograba resistirse, su cuerpo se lo impedía. _

_No tenía escapatoria._

_-Necesito besarte-_

_ante aquella confesión, los ojos de amu se agrandaron a mas no poder. ¿había escuchado bien?_

_Poco a poco, ikuto fue levantando la cabeza quedado así con una vista perfecta de los hermosos ojos de su acompañante._

_-lo necesito cada vez mas-_

_el joven se fue acercando lentamente al rostro de amu._

_-y dudo que pueda resistirme-_

_ambos se encontraban a milímetros de distancia, sus labios llegaban casi a rozarse, pero, inexplicablemente, ikuto se detuvo haciendo que esta vez fuese amu la que no pudiese resistirse ni un segundo mas._

_Cansada de la espera, amu terminó con la poca distancia que les quedaba._

_Con aquel deseado contacto, ikuto quedó bastante sorprendido. ¿lo estaba besando?_

_El joven dejó las dudas para otro momento y se centró en el beso que los estaba uniendo. ¿significaba esto algo? ¿una nueva oportunidad?_

_Por cada instante que pasaba, el beso se iba intensificando cada vez mas hasta que comenzó a hacerles falta el oxigeno, pero a pesar de aquella necesidad, ninguno mostró interés en romper la unión de sus labios Y no fue, hasta que sintieron que la puerta estaba siendo golpeada desde fuera._

_En un rápido movimiento, amu, a duras penas, separó sus labios de los de ikuto, pero no hubo tiempo de hablar ya que inmediatamente unkai atravesó la puerta con su inagotable energía de siempre._

_Aún un poco desorientado, ikuto se puso en pie y caminó hasta la puerta pasando por el lado de unkai no sin antes informar que bajaría a cenar._

_Tras haberse cerrado la puerta, unkai caminó hasta amu la cual no sabia que hacer. No entendía por que había hecho eso, se sentía avergonzada y momentos solo quería hacer como las avestruces y meter la cabeza en el suelo para que unkai dejara de mirarla._

_-¿que le sucede a ikuto? Estaba muy extraño cuando se ha marchado. ¿he interrumpido algo?-_

_-no, unkai. Has llegado en el momento perfecto-_

_"si no hubieses llegado ha saber que locura estaría cometiendo en esos instantes" era lo que estaba pasando por su mente. ¿de verdad sentía tales cosas por ikuto?_

_-¿ocurre algo, amu? Estas muy distraída. ¿de verdad te encuentras bien?-_

_-si, tranquilo. Mañana me darán los resultados de las pruebas, ya veras como todo esta bien.-_

_-pero se pueden equivocar, amu-_

_-no lo creo, es uno de los mejores hospitales-_

_-me tenias muy preocupado, boba-_

_unkai abrazó fuertemente a la chica la cual solo le acariciaba el cabello mientras le volvía a decir que todo estaba bien. Era la típica escena de las películas, la cual, el niño pequeño abrazaba a su madre aterrorizado después de una pesadilla._

_Poco después, el joven cogió a amu en brazos y, tras apartar las sabanas, la depositó en la cama para después arroparla._

_-unkai, ¿se puede saber que haces?-_

_-tienes que descansar-_

_una vez sentado de vuelta en el borde de la cama, unkai observó la bandeja que había a los pies de esta._

_-¿aún no has cenado?-_

_-no, pero tampoco es que tenga mucha hambre-_

_-tienes que comer, necesitas reponer fuerzas.-_

_-pero..-_

_no le dio tiempo a terminar ya que, con cuidado, unkai había colocado sobre sus piernas cubiertas la bandeja la cual solo contenía una servilleta y una taza de caldo el cual en su momento estuvo caliente._

_Cuando hubo terminado de beber el contenido de la taza, unkai se retiró de la habitación con la intención de dejar descansar a amu para que pudiese sentirse recuperada a la mañana siguiente._

_Cuando por fin se encontró sola en aquella habitación, la joven deslizó su mano hasta la mesilla de noche para poder alcanzar su teléfono móvil el cual había olvidado cogerlo aquella mañana._

_Al desbloquearlo pudo observar que había recibido 3 llamadas perdidas y un nuevo mensaje._

_¿desde cuando era tan requerida?_

_Tras ir al registro de llamadas pudo observar que había recibido tres llamadas perdidas de su madre. Definitivamente se iba a acabar el mundo._

_Por otra parte, al parecer había recibido una respuesta de rima respecto al mensaje que la noche anterior le había mandado._

_En el mensaje le decía que se tranquilizase, que todo saldría bien y que intentara disfrutar el viaje lo máximo posible, pero por otra parte le volvía a repetir que tuviese cuidado, que no cayese en las redes de ikuto y que todo lo que comenzaba siendo un juego finalmente acababa mal de una forma u otra, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

_Se había enamorado de tsukiyomi ikuto._

_Tantos cambios emocionales la estaban agotando, por lo que optó por relajarse y dormir hasta mas no poder._

* * *

_**Parece que la historia va avanzando ¿no?**  
_

_**espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capitulo y ya sabéis que espero vuestros comentarios y opiniones.  
**_

_**gracias a maru-chan, koko chan, barby 24119, amutolove, ShyrASh0oshy, daniela, y a kanon. de verdad me encantaron sus comentarios, me dan muchos ánimos para continuar y a kanon, me alegra que el fic te produzca esas emociones ^^  
**_

_**no tengo nada mas que decir, así que..  
**_

_**BYEEE!  
**_


	11. Cap 11 ¿recepción?

_**CAPITULO 11**  
_

_**.  
**_

_**¿RECEPCIÓN?  
**_

_**.  
**_

_**Parte 1  
**_

_**.  
**_

_Cuando hubo terminado de cenar, ikuto no demoro ni un segundo para subir a la habitación._

_Rogaba por encontrara a la joven que con la que compartía cama dormida, y es que, después de lo sucedido horas antes, no sabía como comportarse frente a ella._

_Al ingresar en la habitación, esta se encontraba completamente oscura dando a entender que amu al fin había conciliado el sueño._

_Una vez ikuto estuvo junto a la cama, un sentimiento de ternura apareció dentro de sí tras haber observado como la chica dormía placenteramente y acurrucada en el lado de la cama en el que normalmente le correspondía a el._

_Sin tener otro remedio mas que dormir en el único lado libre del colchón, se colocó el pantalón del pijama dejando su pecho al descubierto y se acomodó dispuesto a dormir no sin antes depositar un pequeño beso en la coronilla de amu._

* * *

_**-Prometiste estar siempre a mi lado-**_

_La voz se escuchaba con eco en aquel oscuro lugar. Cuando las palabras se detenían, fuertes sollozos hacían que sintiese como algo dentro de el se quebrase._

_**-Pensé que yo era importante para ti-**_

_Aquella vos se hacía cada vez mas fuerte y clara demostrando que cada vez la persona a la que correspondía estaba mas cerca._

_**-Rompiste la barrera que me protegía de ti con promesas que acabaron siendo simples y dolorosas mentiras.-**_

_Finalmente se pudo observar el cuerpo y rostro dueño de aquella voz. Lo sorprendente y doloroso fue ver a amu con lágrimas que no cesaban de caer de sus ojos._

_**-¡Te odio, tsukiyomi!-**_

* * *

_Aquel grito fue el punto y final de la pesadilla que había hecho que ikuto despertase sobresaltado._

_Una vez tranquilizado, volvió a recostarse con la intención de volver a dormir, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, los tristes de amu aparecían en su mente obligándolo a reincorporarse._

_Resignado a no poder volver a dormir, el joven observó la hora en un pequeño reloj sobre la mesita en el cual indicaba que eran las cinco de la mañana._

_Una vez sobre el suelo, ikuto se encaminó hasta la ventana en la cual grandes gotas de agua la recorrían una y otra vez. _

_El haber dormido la mayor parte de la tarde quitaría el sueño a cualquiera, en este caso era a amu la que estaba desvelada. Por mucho que intentara volver a dormir, su organismo le exigía que abriese los ojos e incluso se pusiese a correr si hacía falta._

_Buscando una nueva posición en la que acomodarse, giró su cuerpo entero sobre el colchón encontrándose completamente sola en aquella cama tan grande._

_Con la intención de encontrar a su compañero, amu se sentó en la cama divisando junto a la ventana la figura, supuestamente, de ikuto._

_Realmente no podía certificar que era el ya que la única luz que alumbraba la habitación era la de la luna que en aquellos momentos era cubierta por las oscuras nubes que desprendían el agua que contenían._

_-Creí que dormías-_

_La voz serena de ikuto hizo que amu saliese de sospechas afirmando que era el._

_-Yo creí lo mismo de ti-_

_la chica se colocó en pié y camino hasta ikuto el cual estaba sentado en el suelo. Para estar a su altura, amu se colocó de rodillas lo que permitió poder observar mas claramente la triste mirada de su acompañante._

_-tuve una pesadilla-_

_La información que proporcionó el joven dio explicación al sentimiento mostrado en sus ojos._

_-no podía dormir-_

_amu le mostró una tranquilizadora sonrisa demostrándole que podía contar con ella._

_-¿te importa si me siento contigo?-_

_ikuto negó antes de que amu se dispusiera a sentarse._

_En un rápido movimiento justo antes de que la joven se situara sobre el suelo, ikuto colocó a amu en el hueco entre sus piernas y la abrazó mientras posaba su mejilla sobre la cabeza de esta._

_-¿te importa si te abrazo?-_

_-ya lo estas haciendo-_

_-tomaré eso como un "no"-_

_El silencio y la tranquilidad reinaba en la habitación._

_Para ikuto aquel momento era catalogado como uno de los mejores de su existencia, el poder abrazar a amu de aquella manera era como un tranquilizante para el dolor que le había causado la horrible pesadilla de minutos atrás._

_-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-_

_-puedes, otra cosa es que responda-_

_-¿que sucedía en tu pesadilla?-_

_el silencio volvió a aparecer durante unos segundos mas._

_-perdía a alguien muy importante para mi-_

_aquello lo dijo con un sentimiento indescifrable que hizo a amu preferir no decir nada mas._

_Horas mas tarde y doloridos por haber dormido en mala postura, ikuto y amu se vieron obligados a bajar al primer piso debido a los gritos histéricos de utau quien no había quien la calmara._

_-utau, ¿se puede saber que te ocurre?-_

_La recién nombrada se detuvo y calló unos segundos para observar a su hermano que, sin darse cuenta, tenia posado el brazo sobre los hombros de amu._

_Omitiendo ese pequeño detalle, utau se acercó a la pareja para comenzar a hablar, aun nerviosa, pero sin elevar la voz._

_-¡por culpa de la lluvia las calles están cortadas y dicen que hasta mañana no podrán ser abiertas!-_

_-¿y? ¿que ocurre con eso?-_

_-¡La boda es mañana, y si las calles están cortadas, yo no puedo ir a recoger mi vestido, Los cocineros y camareros que hemos contratado no podrán venir esta tarde para preparar todo!-_

_Viendo la preocupación de la chica en sus ojos, amu comenzó a pensar soluciones o alternativas._

_-tal vez podamos hacer algo-_

_los presentes desviaron la mirada hacia amu como si hubiese dicho una locura._

_-es imposible. No nos dará tiempo a preparar todo y mañana vendrán los invitados. ¿que les diremos?-_

_-utau, por favor, escucharme. Tal vez mañana no pueda ser la boda...-_

_-Claramente -_

_La cortante voz de souko interrumpió a amu la cual la miró con los ojos entrecerrados para luego volver a mirar a utau y a kukai quien se acababa de colocar al lado de esta._

_-Como decía, tal vez la boda no pueda ser mañana, pero, ¿y si en vez de ello hicierais una recepción? Podríais posponer la boda para el viernes o el sábado y alojar algunos invitados en la casa mientras que otros se alojan en algun hotel cercano. De todos modos, a esta casa le sobran habitaciones.-_

_-Tal vez tengas razón. Podríamos llamar al sacerdote para que viniese el sábado y así tener el viernes para preparar todo para la boda y recuperarnos de la resaca de mañana-_

_Aquello ultimo desconcertó a amu. ¿tanto pensaban beber?._

_La voz de kukai interrumpió sus pensamientos._

_-¡decidido! ¡Mañana será la recepción y el sábado la boda! Con unas cuantas mesas adornadas con manteles y unas cuantas copas con alcohol y bebidas diferentes creo valdrá.-_

_Por otra parte y un par de horas después, el teléfono de ikuto se hizo sonar con la melodía de The Cab - High Hopes in Velvet Ropes de fondo._

_Al contestar, una voz conocida le llamó la atención a pesar de que en la pantalla del teléfono estuviese escrita la palabra "numero desconocido"._

_-¿señor tsukiyomi?-_

_-si, soy yo-_

_-bien, soy el doctor que los atendió ayer a usted y a su prometida-_

_-¡oh! Si, ya recuerdo. ¿en que puedo ayudarle? ¿tiene ya los resultados de las pruebas?-_

_-Lo cierto es que si. Le llamaba para ver si se podrían pasar por aquí.-_

_-Lo siento mucho doctor, pero nos han comunicado que las carreteras están cortadas.-_

_-Entiendo...-_

_en ese instante, amu apareció junto a la puerta. Intrigada al ver a ikuto tan concentrado en el teléfono, la chica se acercó a el captando parte de su atención._

_-¿prefiere que le comunique los resultados ahora o quieren verlos ustedes mismos cuando les sea posible venir?-_

_-preferiría que me los comunicara ahora, mi prometida también se encuentra aquí.-_

_-perfecto-_

_Hubo un silencio en el cual, de fondo, se podía escuchar el movimiento de las hojas, seguramente serían los resultados. _

_Aprovechando aquella pausa, ikuto le informó a amu de que le estaban por comunicar los resultados de las pruebas._

_-¿sigue ahí, señor tsukiyomi?-_

_la voz del profesional devolvió a ikuto a la conversación anterior._

_-si, por favor, proceda-_

_-según los informes, la señorita tiene migrañas-_

_-¿migrañas?-_

_aquello también hizo que, al igual que ikuto, amu frunciera el ceño._

_-Las migrañas son simples pero fuertes dolores de cabeza. Aveces pueden llegar a ser tan incómodos que pueden producir incluso mareos.-_

_-entiendo... entonces, ¿no es grave?-_

_Los ojos de ambos brillaban de emoción y felicidad._

_Sin poder resistirse mas, ikuto rodeó con su brazo libre los hombros de amu y la atrajo hasta su pecho y la abrazó fuertemente._

_-no, pueden estar tranquilos-_

_-Gracias doctor, no sabe cuanto se lo agradecemos.-_

_-no hay de que. si me disculpan, tengo que dejarlo. Me espera un paciente.-_

_Sin esperar respuesta, el doctor corto la llamada, pero a ikuto poco le importó._

_Se limitó a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo y abrazar fuerte y efusivamente a amu, ahora con los dos brazos._

_-Te dije que todo saldría bien-_

_Tras decir aquello, ikuto se dedicó a depositar pequeños besos sobre la cabeza de la chica._

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Bueeeeno! ya he vuelto, se que me he tardado un poco... bastante... mucho, pero entre los examenes y luego las vacaciones yendo de un lado a otro apenas usé el ordenador u.U_**

**_Gracias a maru-chan, koko-chan, ShyrASh0oshy, Reichell.h0shina, OtohIme, Daniela, Darnekocrox, amutolove, barby 20119 y a esa chica que no conozco (bonito nombre xD)_**

**_para las que leen esta sección, ya sabeis que es lo que tiene amu, pero no os ilusiones pueden ocurrir o otras cosas o pueden empeorarse de por si, aunque... tal vez no.  
lo dejaré en el aire para dejar intriga, solo os diré que dentro de un par de capitulos comenzará el drama como dedujo una de mis lectoras ^^ .  
_**

**_sin mas que decir, me despido...  
_**

**_BYEEE!  
_**


	12. Cap 12 ¿recepción p2

**_¿Hola? _**

**_Vale, antes de que todos me matéis quiero dar explicaciones de por que llevo casi cuatro meses desaparecida, aunque tal vez no sean muy buenas._**

**_La primera.. falta de inspiración. La típica, lo se. Siempre estaba: venga ylenia, hoy si que si, y así durante cuatro meses, (aunque hay que decir que el mes pasado escribí la mitad del capitulo.)_**

**_La segunda.. asuntos personales. Últimamente he estado muy liada con los estudios (aunque lo sigo estando) y a demás ha llegado un nuevo miembro a la familia y como que no tenía mucho tiempo._**

**_La tercera.. todos estos meses me he estado resfriando constantemente y he perdido mucho tiempo de clases que he tenido que recuperar, (y ahí se llega al punto uno)_**

**_y esos han sido mis motivos, espero que me disculpéis y disfrutéis el capitulo._**

**_Lo he hecho mas largo para que me perdonéis._**

**_PD: seguro que algunos estarán diciendo: Ylenia, de verdad tiene ese nombre tan feo?. Pues si, mi mother se quedó a gusto, y no, no me parezco a la de gandía shore por si te lo preguntas._**

**_Disfrutad del capitulo! ^^_**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 12**  
_

_**.**_

_**¿RECEPCIÓN?**_

_**.**_

_**PARTE 2**_

_**.**_

_El día había pasado bastante rápido a su parecer._

_Utau se lo había pasado haciendo llamadas junto a sus padres y kukai para organizar la recepción y avisar a todos los invitados del cambio de planes._

_La señora souma se había encargado de llamar a la modista para ver que podrían hacer respecto a los vestidos. Muy sorprendentemente, a pesar de que no hacían entrega en los domicilios, al ser un caso especial, se habían ofrecido a traer la vestimenta._

_Shusui lo único que había hecho aquel día era pasar el rato con su loco hermano y, el tiempo que ella conseguía estar libre de las garras de utau en modo psicópata de la moda, charlaba con ella y la entretenía._

_Lo cierto es que había sido difícil aguantar hasta la cena para decirles a todos que realmente no le sucedía nada, pero una vez, ikuto y ella lo dijeron, casi todos suspiraron de alivio seguido de una sonrisa en los rostros exceptuando a souko, quien se mantenía ajena y neutral con respecto a la conversación._

_Tras haber terminado de cenar, utau decidió obligarnos a ver una película._

_Tras insistir mucho, solo logró convencer a su hermano, a kukai, a sus dos hermanos y a amu._

_Esta ultima era a la que mas había costado convencer. Se negaba a ver nada, y menos si se trataba de una película de miedo como la que habían sugerido._

_A pesar de que la película tenía momentos de bastante tensión y horror, muy extrañamente, amu no parecía estar muy aterrada. Tal vez un poco sorprendida._

_Aquello no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes, y menos por los hermanos souma, quienes la conocían desde pequeña y siempre había resultado ser muy miedosa._

_Una vez terminada la película, cabe decir que eran altas horas de la madrugada, todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones exceptuando a amu quien, antes de nada, quería ir a tomar un poco de agua... leche si se le abría el apetito._

_Una vez en el interior de la cocina y una vez amu hubo agarrado un vaso de leche, shusui la sorprendió ingresando en la habitación._

_-conque agua, ¿no?..-_

_la chica lo miró a la cara, dirigió su mirada al vaso, y después volvió a dirigir su mirada al rostro de su amigo._

_-tenía hambre-_

_El tono neutral que usó en aquella frase hizo que shusui frunciera el ceño._

_El joven se acercó hasta la chica y se apoyó en la encimera a su costado._

_-¿ocurre algo? Llevas toda la noche en tu mundo.. ni siquiera te has sobresaltado cuando los trozos de espejos se clavaron en la espalda del chico de la película-_

_amu voleó bruscamente a ver a su amigo._

_¿realmente había ocurrido eso?_

_-¿ha aparecido esa escena?-_

_el joven solo asintió_

_-¿y no he hecho nada..? ¿ningún movimiento?-_

_-bueno.. has respirado. Eso es algo-_

_amu simplemente rodó los ojos._

_Parece que la ironía de los souma era genético._

_-¿estás segura de que todo esta bien, amu?-_

_-Todo esta bien, es solo que.. siento en en cualquier momento algo va a ocurrir. Es un mal presentimiento-_

_-no te entiendo. ¿a que te refieres?-_

_-no lo se.. solo se que algo va a salir mal.-_

_tras terminarse de una sola vez lo poco que le quedaba en el vaso, amu lo depositó en el fregadero y besó la mejilla de su amigo._

_-no me hagas caso, Será la falta de sueño. Buenas noches shusui-_

_-buenas noches, enana.-_

_amu abandonó la cocina dejando al chico allí, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que hubo desaparecido de su campo de visión._

_Al llegar a su habitación se extrañó de que la luz aún estuviese encendida._

_Pensó que, tal vez, ikuto siguiese despierto esperándola, y así había sido hasta quince minutos en los cuales el joven había caído rendido a los brazos de Morfeo._

_El verlo allí, tan profundamente dormido hizo que se formara una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. _

_Se acercó hasta la mesita de noche y apagó la luz no sin antes haber encendido la del baño para poder darse una corta ducha caliente._

_Una vez limpia y vestida con su pijama, se acercó hasta el lado libre de la cama y se introdujo en esta._

_-¿por que has tardado tanto?-_

_la voz neutral de ikuto la sorprendió de tal manera que la hizo sobresaltar. No esperaba que estuviese despierto._

_La joven dio media vuelta sobre si para ver cara a cara a su acompañante._

_-me entretuve hablando con shusui.. ¿te he despertado?-_

_-me desperté cuando oí el sonido de la ducha.-_

_ikuto le mostró una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

_-te estuve esperando, pero parece que me dormí.-_

_esta vez fue amu la que le obsequió con una sonrisa tierna._

_-estaba preocupado por ti, habías estado muy distraída durante la película.. ¿ocurre algo?-_

_-parece que todos habéis pensado lo mismo. No me sucede nada, es solo que tengo la sensación de que algo va a salir mal.-_

_-¿mañana?-_

_-tal vez, no estoy segura.-_

_se formó un profundo silencio. No era exactamente incomodo, pero lo cierto es que tampoco era de lo mas entretenido el estar mirándose cara a cara durante 10 minutos._

_Cansado de tanto silencio, ikuto fue el primero en hablar._

_-amu, con respecto a lo de la noche de ayer...-_

_-lo siento, no se que me pasó. Sabía que en algún momento hablaríamos de esto, y te junro que no volverá a pasar..-_

_-me gustó-_

_aquello desconcentró a la joven. ¿le gustó?_

_-¿que?-_

_-que me gustó, y para ser sincero llevaba varios días queriendo hacerlo-_

_las mejillas de amu se tiñeron de un color carmín. _

_-pero.. eso no significa que seamos.. algo, ¿no?-_

_-no tiene por que, simplemente nos besamos y ya. Sin ataduras-_

_-si.. ya... sin ataduras. Es lo mejor-_

_aquello ultimo lo pronunció de manera inaudible._

_-será mejor que descansemos. Mañana será un día largo. Buenas noches-_

_ikuto depositó un beso en la frente de la chica antes de darse la vuelta y volver a dormir._

_Por otra parte, a amu no le resultó tan fácil conciliar el sueño. La palabra "sin ataduras" se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿como podía hablar así? ¿como si no tuviese importancia? _

_Realmente le había molestado que mostrara tan poco interés en ella. _

_Había cometido el grave error de enamorarse de joven que dormía junto a ella._

_La mañana siguiente le resultó bastante tranquila, aunque seguramente fuese porque, tras dormir horas y horas, cuando bajó ya estaba todo listo para la tarde._

_A pesar de haber pasado una mañana tranquila, el comentario de souko hacia ella cuando bajó a almorzar con todos la había hecho enfureces._

_FLASH BACK_

_-buenos días a todos!-_

_-querrás decir "buenas tardes", ¿te has dado cuenta de la hora que es?-_

_utau me miraba entre divertida y falsa molestia._

_-me has abandonado toda la mañana y mientras que tu dormías todos los demás preparábamos la recepción-_

_la familia souma al completo estaba aguantando la risa. Ellos sabían a la perfección que yo adoraba dormir, y lo sabían de tantas veces que había dormido en su casa o por las reuniones que tenían nuestros padres y a las cuales siempre llegábamos tarde por mi culpa._

_-yo sigo pensando que esta embarazada. Su aspecto y acciones lo gritan en silencio, ¡miradla!. Esta pálida, siempre se niega a tomar vino o alcohol en general en las comidas, duerme como si no hubiese un mañana y, ¡fijaos en su aspecto!, estoy segura de que espera una niña. Esta muy estropeada.-_

_en resumen, me ha llamado mentirosa,cara de muerto, vaga y fea._

_Souko me miraba con malicia esperando mi reacción._

_seguramente esperaba que me enfadase, y lo cierto es que así había sido, pero no se lo dejaría ver tan fácil, no le daría ese gusto._

_Los que hace unos pocos minutos estaban a punto de estallar a carcajadas, habían reemplazado la diversión de sus rostros por inexpresividad._

_Seguramente estuviesen aguantando las ganas de decir las groserías que sus cerebros acababan de formular pero que sus conciencias retenían._

_-señora, no creo que sea la persona indicada para decir que estoy estropeada-_

_mi tono seco dejó un ambiente pesado hasta que shusui y unkai comenzaron a reír tanto que incluso se le saltaron las lágrimas._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_Souko no volvió a decir nada referente a ella durante todo lo que levaban de día._

_A partir de las ocho, los invitados comenzaron a llegar, y, en menos de quince minutos, el jardín había sido invadido de familiares y amigos de los novios. A pesar de que la mayoría de los invitados habían llegado, aun seguía llegando gente a cada momento._

_Utau y kukai se movían continuamente de un lado a otro saludando uno por uno a cada invitado recién llegado. Utau vestía un vestido de fiesta de color blanco que, al ser la anfitriona y futura novia, era la única que podía vestir de aquel color tan significativo para ella en esos días._

_Al rededor de las nueve, todo parecía estar completo._

_La musica sonaba por todos lados, en especial en aquella pista de baile improvisada con tablones de madera ejerciendo de suelo y La mesa de aperitivos a rebosar de comida y bebida._

_La gente parecía divertirse. Miraras donde miraras la gente conversaba y reía con una copa en la mano. _

_Los camareros que habían contratado paseaban por todo el jardín ofreciendo sus servicios y el dj de la mesa de mezclas manejaba y seleccionaba la musica que sonaba en cada momento y lugar._

_Todo estaba perfecto._

_Hasta que llegó ella._

_Kukai y utau conversaban animadamente con aruto e ikuto, aunque este ultimo se encontraba bastante callado observando a todos lados buscando a su acompañante a la cual había perdido de vista cuando, nada mas salir al exterior de la casa, shusui y unkai la habían apartado de su lado._

_De eso hacía ya una hora._

_Buscando y buscando, su mirada se depositó en aquella mujer a la que llevaba sin ver años._

_¿el numero? Había perdido la cuenta, pero su recuerdo nunca sería borrado de su memoria._

_Su cabellera roja y aquellos ojos marrones lo devolvían al pasado dándole buenos y malos recuerdos._

_-¡¿Que hace ella aquí?!-_

_La voz alterada de su hermana lo devolvió a la cruda realidad._

_Esa arpía que, en tiempos pasados llegó a ser su gran amor, no era bien recibida en su casa._

_Utau la odiaba._

_Aruto la odiaba._

_El mismo la odiaba._

_Aunque su madre..._

_seguramente ella tenía algo que ver._

_La pelirroja, de nombre rika, se aproximó a ellos con su blanca y radiante sonrisa._

_-¡utau! ¡te felicito! Debes de estar muy feliz ¿verdad?- _

_la chica abrazó a utau la cual ni se inmutó, aunque se pudo apreciar un signo de asco en su rostro._

_-Pues si, rika. Lo estaba hasta que has llegado. ¿me pregunto por que será?-_

_la pelirroja hizo oídos sordos y se auto presentó al novio como si aquel reciente comentario no se hubiese dicho._

_-Yo soy rika, encantada- tras haber estrechado la mano de kukai le continuaron dos besos en los cuales utau casi la mata con aquella mirada -Soy una vieja amiga de la familia, ¿verdad, ikuto?- al nombrarlo, esta giró a verlo y le guiñó el ojo._

_-Rika, ¿por que no buscas a mi mujer y nos dejas tranquilos? Seguro que se alegra de verte.- la voz profunda y tajante de aruto hizo que un escalofrío recorriera los cuerpos de los presentes. La pelirroja, con gran temor en su cuerpo, asintió con la cabeza y caminó a paso apresurado hasta quien sabe donde._

_-iré a ver si encuentro a amu. Hoy apenas he cruzado unas cuantas palabras con ella-_

_ikuto abandonó el grupo los cuales le observaron hasta que lo perdieron de vista entre la gente._

_-Te seré sincero, amu. Llegué a pensar que nunca mas te volvería a ver-_

_amu y shusui se habían apartado de la pista de baile. En ella habían abandonado a unkai quien intentaba ligar con una de las invitadas._

_-Yo he llegado a pensar lo mismo, pero prometo que a partir de ahora nos veremos mas a menudo ahora que las cosas se han arreglado.-_

_La cara de shusui se tornó un poco mas seria tensando así el ambiente._

_-Tu familia te hecha de menos. Han habido algunos cambios y problemas en tu ausencia.-_

_-¿a que te refie...-_

_de pronto, la pequeña cartera que estaba usando amu comenzó a temblar._

_De ella sacó su teléfono en el cual, su pantalla, anunciaba que rima la estaba llamando._

_Disculpándose con las manos y pidiendo un segundo, la chica descolgó el teléfono y se lo llevó a la oreja._

_-¡Rima! Siento no haberte llam...-_

_antes de que terminara la frase, shusui le había arrebatado el aparato de las manos y había comenzado a entablar una conversación con la chica mientras esquivaba los golpes de su amiga intentando recuperar su teléfono._

_-¡Ey, enana! Ya ni me llamas, ¿cuanto llevas sin hablar conmigo?... ¿dos semanas?, ¡eso es mucho!... si, lo se..-_

_poco a poco, ambos jóvenes se fueron alejando cada vez mas de la gente adentrándose mas en las profundidades del jardín._

_-¡Shusui! ¡Dame el maldito teléfono!-_

_Cuando por fin logró alcanzar a su amigo quien se había quedado completamente quieto y callado, intentó arrebatarle el teléfono, pero le fue imposible moverse al observar lo que los ojos de shusui miraban tan fijamente._

_Aquella cabellera zafiro nunca pasaría desapercibida. La luz de la luna le era suficiente para distinguir y saber que estaba sucediendo allí._

_Se podían apreciar dos cuerpos. Uno acorralando al otro junto a unos enormes setos._

_A ikuto besando a una chica junto a aquellos enormes y frondosos setos. Una chica a la cual recordaba de alguna parte._

_Y entonces recordó._

_Era el mismo lugar y la misma chica, pero no en la misma situación que en aquella foto que se encontraba colocada en la mesita junto a la cama en el apartamento de ikuto en la ciudad._

_-Rima, te llamamos luego. Creo que amu va a necesitar ayuda psicológica-_

_tras finalizar la llamada, shusui pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de amu los cuales estaban comenzando a temblar y la condujo al aparcamiento delantero de la casa donde era seguro que nadie los encontraría._

_Una vez sentados en las escaleras, amu se sintió protegida en los brazos de su amigo y comenzó a sollozar mientras shusui le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras._

_-Todo esto es muy confuso... ¡Se su pone que te ama!-_

_amu negó con la cabeza aun apoyada en el pecho del chico._

_-No lo entenderías-_

_-¿Que no lo entendería? ¡¿te estas escuchando, amu?!-_

_esta simplemente se mantuvo en silencio._

_-No me creo lo que esta sucediendo, ¡Juro que le haré pagar por esto!-_

_ante aquellas palabras, amu se incorporó rápidamente._

_-¡No puedes!-_

_-¿por que no?-_

_-No tenemos derecho a exigirle nada.. es su vida, no la nuestra-_

_-¡Pero os vais a casar!-_

_La chica agachó la cabeza, no se sentía con fuerzas como para sostenerle la mirada a su amigo._

_-no me voy ha casar con el-_

_-..¿que has dicho?-_

_-todo esto es una farsa que montó el como una venganza a su madre. Yo solamente soy la secretaria aburrida que no sabe que hacer con su vida.-_

_-¿me estas diciendo que nos habéis estado mintiendo todo este tiempo?-_

_amu solamente asintió._

_-¡pero si he visto como os miráis! ¡Desprendéis amor por cada poro!-_

_-Tal vez yo si, pero el no. Rima me advirtió de que esto pasaría, pero yo seguí con esta estúpida farsa.-_

_-y ahora la que lo está pasando mal eres tu-_

_Se formó un breve silencio en el que se podía apreciar el sonido de la musica de la parte trasera de la casa._

_Shusui se levantó y le tendió la mano a su amiga para que hiciese lo mismo._

_Vamos al baño a que te arregles esa cara de muerto que se te ha quedado con las lágrimas._

_Con una sonrisa forzada, amu caminó junto a su amigo hasta el interior de la casa donde apenas había invitados._

_-si nos ven, diremos que te has torcido el tobillo, será mejor que cojees por si las moscas.-_

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo 12. Espero que os haya gustado mucho._**

**_ya sabéis que espero vuestros comentarios y me gustaría que me dijerais si os ha gustado, que parte os ha gustado, que sensación os ha dado y cosas por el estilo. Ese tipo de cosas son las que mas me animan a seguir escribiendo para vosotros ^_^_**

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS:_**

**_gracias a darknecrox (si, me resulta difícil tu nombre jeje), a maru-li, a koko-chan, a neko fogosa, a minako neko-chan, a amutolove, a daniela sora y a tubasa94._**

**_De verdad, muchísimas gracias por comentar y hasta la próxima._**

**_(espero no tardas tanto ;P)_**


End file.
